Destined For Each Other
by dreamofbeing
Summary: A Goten x Trunks Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring hard as a young, raven-haired man looked out a cave and sighed in misery. His name was Son Goten, a twenty-year-old demi-saiyan, who was hiding from something. He wasn't going home anytime soon.

'Man, what a mess I've made of things. How could I be so stupid?' He turned from the depressing weather and into the cave of darkness. 'Maybe this is what I deserve.' Goten sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. 'I've lost my friendship to Trunks's stupid feelings. How did this even happen?' He sighed again but this time in frustration. His gaze turned to the relentless rain, becoming lost in its pattern.

Mount Pao was the home of the Son family. There's the earth's hero Goku, his wife Chichi, his older son Gohan, his son's wife Videl, and his granddaughter Pan. The house was in utter chaos as Chichi paced her kitchen, worrying about her missing son.

"Oh, where could Goten be?" She looked to Gohan who was just as worried as his mother.

"I'm trying to track his ki, but he's hiding it very well."

"I'm sure he's fine Chichi," said Goku.

"Fine, FINE! He's out there in the pouring rain alone."

"Now Chichi, Goten's can take care of himself. He is half saiyan after all," said Videl.

"Something's wrong with my baby boy, and I want to know what it is. I can help. I'm his mother."

"What's wrong with uncle Goten?" asked Pan as she came through the door of her grandparent's house, soaked to the bone.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry he'll be all right," said Videl. "Now, lets get you home and get you into dry clothes."

When she left with her daughter, the house grew quiet. Goku was uncomfortable with this, so he spoke. "What happened yesterday at the party?"

"He seemed fine until it was over. He looked kind of anxious and troubled," said Gohan.

"We'll find out when you two go out and search for him again," said Chichi.

"Mom, if Goten doesn't want to be found, then he won't be found. We got to let him come home on his own, said Gohan, who suddenly went into deep thought. "He didn't know this technique before. Who taught him?"

Chichi and her husband looked at one another and then to their oldest son. Suddenly, Chichi's face grew angry. "Who else? It's Trunks. I never liked that boy. I knew he was trouble the moment he came into Goten's life."

"Now mom, we don't know that for sure."

"You're right sweetie. You go and talk to him right now. Maybe Trunks knows where Goten is."

"You want me to go out in that weather."

"This is important Gohan," said Chichi.

"You're right mom." He sighed. "Ok." He looked over at his father. "Hey dad, a little help?" He smiled.

"Sure Gohan," said Goku as he placed his finger on his forehead with his other hand on his son's shoulder. He concentrated on a location, and they were off.

The storm was not letting up anytime soon as a pair of blue eyes stared out the window. He had a sense that something wasn't quiet right. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see his concerned mother.

"Trunks," said the blue haired woman named Bulma. "What's wrong? You seemed distracted."

"I have a bad feeling, but I can't quiet figure out what it is."

"Well I'd say retrace your steps. Figure out where this feeling first started." She watched her son deep in thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, I can handle it." His eyes strayed to the window again. "Mom, I have to go." He stood up and rushed down the hall, putting his raincoat on as well as his shoes while his mother followed behind him.

When Trunks walked into the living room, he saw Goku and Gohan standing before him, and he knew what they were here for. "I know where Goten is. You just have to let me talk to him. He'll come home, I promise." Trunks opened the door and before he could take off, a voice stopped him.

"Wait!" exclaimed Gohan. "What's going on with Goten? I know you know Trunks."

"That's between Goten and I right now."

He took off into the sky, tracking his best friend's ki. The rain was relenting, but Trunks put that out of his mind and moved on. Suddenly, a feeling came over Trunks, a feeling of guilt. 'Why did I force my feelings on him, better yet my body?' he sighed. 'It's just I've never felt this strong about another person, and I want to keep this feeling.' He shook his head. 'I'm pathetic for not having my self-control. Oh man what would my father think if I told him. He would be mortified.'

Trunks came from out of his occupied mind to see he was getting closer to his best friend's location. 'What do I even say to him? How can I make him understand how much I—No, no that's coming on too strong. I need to stop thinking so much but not thinking got me into this situation.' He blushed.

A shiver ran through his body as he placed his arms around his shoulders. He descended from the sky to get some shelter before he lost consciousness in the storm. Before his eyes shut completely, he thought, 'Goten please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you.' When he woke up, he had a feeling he wasn't where he collapsed. Trunks's eyes squinted. He could make out the shadow of a figure looking out into the storm. He sat up, adjusting his eyes to get a clear picture of who was with him. Suddenly, the figure became clear. "Go—Goten." Trunks managed to stand, wanting his best friend to look at him. "Plea—please, I'm sorry, I never meant—

"You're not sorry," his voice filled with honesty, "you did what you're instincts told you to do."

"I-It's n—not just that," Trunks shivered. He closed his eyes, concentrated on his ki, and warmed himself with it. He turned to see Goten's eyes on him.

"Then, no wait I change my mind I don't want to know what you're going to say next."

"Why?" He walked over to his best friend until the space between was close. "Is it because you're scared?"

"Yes."

"I love you Goten." His eyes held no expectation from him. "Now go home."

The rain had let up as Goten landed in the front yard of his home. Before he could bring his hand to the door, a pair of arms came out and wrapped themselves around him. For the first time a smile appeared on his face as his niece Pan hugged him tighter. Her happiness he could feel, and it felt contagious for the moment.

After he was bombarded with questions from his mother and brother, he crashed onto his bed and sighed in exhaustion. Closing his eyes, he slipped into dreams.

_He felt hot breath on his neck, and he opened his eyes to see Trunks's lips connect to the vulnerable skin on the nape of his neck. Goten noticed he was trapped by his best friend's position. His knee was between Goten's legs and his arms were on both sides of him. _

_ 'Why am I not stopping him?' He heard himself sigh in pleasure. 'I can't believe that's coming from me.' He felt Trunks stop and look at him. _

_ 'You don't want me to stop that's why." His blue eyes made Goten feel uncomfortable. _

_ 'Why do I think Trunks is influencing this dream?' He felt his breathing growing heavily just from Trunks's proximity. _

_ 'He's not. I've taken the form of someone you always used to be able to talk to.'_

_ Goten sighed. 'It figures.' He blushed. 'Can uh you maybe let me go?'_

_ 'I don't know. It's up to you.' Trunks smirked, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. 'I have a strong feeling you'll see me again.'_

Goten woke up in a sweat with his heart beating rapidly. His gaze went to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and as he sat up, he felt dizzy so he lied back down. Closing his eyes again, he heard two distinct voices outside his door.

"He's sleeping past noon. I'm worried about him Goku," said Chichi.

"Let him have his space Chichi. He'll be fine."

He heard their footsteps get softer until they were non-existent. Goten dressed and snuck out his bedroom window to his brother's place. He saw Pan's window left open, so he climbed into her bedroom.

"Hi uncle Goten," Pan smiled, "I knew you were coming."

"Then I shouldn't even try sneaking up on you anymore, huh?" He smiled.

"Nope." She turned to face him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You were out all night. Grandma had a hiss fit. Where were you?"

"I needed some time to think, and you know how sometimes I feel claustrophobic living with my mom."

"Yeah I know but why didn't you just talk to Trunks. He always seems to make you feel better."

"I did at the party, but he —He blushed, um, never mind." He felt Pan take his hand.

"Did something happen with you and Trunks at the party?" She asked as her father walked into the room, hearing what Pan had said.

"Goten."

"Hey Gohan."

Pan could feel the tension in the room, so she led her uncle past her dad and into the hall, down the stairs, and out the door for some fresh air. Pan smiled at her uncle. "I'll let grandma know you went out." She saw his eyes with gratefulness in them as he took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks sensed his mother at his open door as he packed his bag and briefcase. He turned with both in his hands and smiled at her. "Don't worry mother, I'm fine." He passed her in the hall, but her words stopped him.

"How did you know I'd ask you that?" Her hands were on her hips.

"Well you're my mother and you did raise me so I think it's safe to say I know you."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's on your mind?" She could see he was thinking about it. "If you don't want to talk to me, at least talk to Goten. He's always been good at helping you express your feelings."

"I—I can't." He couldn't look his mother in the eyes.

"Oh, I see it has to do with Goten."

"Yeah." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know it's just complicated."

"What happened?" She led Trunks to the living room, and they sat down.

"You remember the party Chichi threw."

"Yes, what about it?"

"During the party Goten and I went upstairs to his room to hang out away from everyone. Something inside me just snapped and before I knew it, I had Goten up against the wall. I was kissing him and pressing myself onto his body. I—I

"What happened next Trunks?"

"I just spilled out my heart to him, and he freaked out and I freaked out. He took off to the sky. He's back home now."

"So that's why you left in a hurry in the rain?"

"Yes, I convinced him to go home."

"You need to fix this Trunks."

"I know mom," he sighed, "I think I'm losing him because of this. At the same time I can't take back what I did or how I feel about him. I just feel stuck."

"You have to wait for him to come to you. Right now he needs to sort out his feelings about you and your friendship together."

"Thanks mom." He hugged her. "I have to go and release some steam. I'll see you later."

He flew off into the direction of the Marshal Arts tournament rings. When he set down in one of the rings, he put his stuff down and began to warm up. He threw a couple punches and kicks before he began his workout. After his intense workout, he sat down in mediation pose and started to relax his body and hopefully his mind. As he was about to relax his mind, he sensed someone flying his way. 'Oh great, just when I was relaxing.' He stood up on his feet and concentrated on the energy, and he was surprised that it was Goten's. 'I don't know whether to feel relieved or nervous. He never used to make me feel this way. Well, until puberty that is but I thought that doctor could cure me.'

He flew up into the sky to spot Goten, who stopped in his tracks, startled to see Trunks. "Don't even think of flying away, you're the one who flew this way."

"I wasn't planning to run into you Trunks."

"I know and also I'll give you space if that's what you want." Trunks took off with his belongings.

Goten wondered, 'Why didn't I want him to go? Why do I feel so empty?'

Trunks swallowed his sixth drink at the bar. Leaning over the counter, he rested his head on his crossed arms. He felt a tap on his arm and turned around to see his father standing before. "Before you say anything father, I know I'm acting pathetic, so your trip down here was in vain." He put his head back down as his father grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the bar.

On the drive home Vegeta glanced over at his son then back onto the road. "Why don't you just make the brat your mate?"

"Mom told you didn't she?"

"No, I've always known."

"Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not listen when I explained saiyan mating?"

"I was thirteen and embarrassed we were having the conversation in the first place."

"When a saiyan chooses a mate, it's for life. You chose Goten from the time he was born even if you didn't know it at the time."

"He doesn't feel the same way about me and don't make a crack at Goten being like Goku."

"I wasn't. He's nothing like that buffoon."

"I never expected you to say that."

"You know that as well, so it's not surprising."

Vegeta pulled up the driveway, parked in the garage, and got out of the car. Trunks followed his father inside the house to see Bulma yelling on the phone as she paced back and forth.

"You can't do this to him Chichi. It's wrong and you know it." The dial was all she heard before she hung up the phone, slamming it into the receiver. She turned around to see her mate and son starring at her in puzzlement.

"What's going on mom?"

"Chichi has taken it upon herself to find a wife for Goten."

"She can't do that he's MINE." A blush came to his face. "Why did I just say that out loud? I meant to say she's being ridiculous. Goten can choose his own companion."

"I'm sure that's what you meant son," said Vegeta.

"You know what's going to happen Trunks," said Bulma. He's going to refuse his mom's request. He's going to come here upset—

"And he's going to need me to be his best friend and not someone who's in love with him. I got it mother." He ran his hands through his unruly, lavender hair. 'Why does this have to be so f**king hard.' He felt around in his pocket for a cigarette. "Oh right, I decided to quit."

"You'll be ok Trunks. Remember you were his friend first before you fell in love with him."

"I'll try to remember that mother."

After his hot shower, he changed into sweat pants and a shirt. When he closed the door of his bathroom and turned around, he saw Goten sitting on his bed. 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' Trunks managed to calm his emotions down.

"I almost didn't come, but you're still my best friend."

Trunks pulled up the seat to his desk and sat in front of his silent friend. He waited for Goten to talk, but he wasn't saying anything. "Uh Goten, are you—

"I panicked, I just panicked. Before I knew it, I was yelling at my mother, and I couldn't stop myself. I don't even know where all that anger came from, but it just started coming out."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, marriage and kids really bother you, huh?"

"Well, no not really. It's just the fact that she's trying to ruin my life."

"Control is more like it. She's always tried to do that."

"I don't know what to do Trunks?"

"It looks like you all ready took back your control by yelling at her."

Goten sighed as he lied down on Trunks's bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trunks turn away from him, and he suddenly felt a sense of hurt. 'Is it so hard for him to look at me? I didn't do anything wrong. It's not like I can control what I do to him.' Goten heard Trunks laugh, so he sat up to see what it was about. "Why are you laughing Trunks?"

"Uh, um it's nothing forget it?"

"Why can't you look at me?"

Trunks sighed. "You don't want me to look at you believe me."

"Why?" Goten noticed the blush on his best friend's face.

"Well don't get me wrong, you're nice to look at." Trunks blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." Goten blushed as he looked away from Trunks.

Trunks risked a glance at his friend to see the blush on his cheeks. 'Wait a minute, why would he blush if he doesn't feel that way about me to. Whoa, whoa slow down don't get too excited.'

Goten heard Trunks close his door, which made him nervous. 'What does he think he's doing?' Trunks leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. 'There's always the window behind me to escape. Wait what am I saying? I can take him, but he's always beaten me. Damn it.'

"I couldn't help but notice the blush on your cheeks." He smirked.

"I—I don't know what you want, but—

"I thought that would have been obvious at the party." As Trunks got closer and closer to him, making his heart beat rapidly, he formed a ki ball in his hand. "You know if you use that, you'll do some real damage to my mother's house. You don't want to piss off mother do you?" He saw the ball disappear from his hand. Trunks smiled. "That's more like it."

"Trunks, I don't know what you're expecting here, but you're not going to get it." He brought up his fists. "I can still hit you."

"Ok fine, lets see what you got." A devious smirk lied on his face. Goten threw a punch, which Trunks blocked. Trunks found his arm and locked it behind Goten's back, puling him against his body. "What are you going to do now?" Trunks all of a sudden couldn't help smelling his best friend's neck.

"I think the better question is what are you doing?" Goten got out of his grasp.

"You just smell so good. Now, come and get me." Trunks smiled again.

Goten noticed he was the closest to the door. Just as he felt his hand on the doorknob, Trunks tossed him away from the door and onto his bed. Trunks was on top of him, looking down at him with lust in his eyes. "Trunks, this is ridiculous, get off of me."

"I want to do something first. Let me kiss you."

"Oh, now you're asking me. It sounds like I haven't had a say until now."

"Goten, please." A vulnerable side of Trunks was showed to Goten through his blue eyes. They held love, which Goten wasn't accustomed to seeing.

"Ok, just make it quick."

Trunks's lips felt soft on Goten's. He was shocked when Trunks's tongue entered his mouth making him feel warm all over his body. Trunks's hands didn't waist there time groping him wherever he could. It was all so frantic because Trunks didn't know when he would be able to touch him again. Goten felt warmth develop in the lower region of his body, and he blushed. 'It feels good. Is that why I'm not stopping him? If I didn't feel anything then wouldn't I tell him to stop?'

A loud moan erupted, causing Trunks to stop and look down at the beautiful man below him. "Goten, y—you know that was you, right?" Trunks panted as he saw his friend blush as he sat up. Trunks moved to give him some room. "Are you ok?" Trunks took his hand in his.

"Trunks."

"Yeah."

"I—I have to go." He was about to get up, but Trunks's hand stopped him as he landed butt first on his bed. Trunks had a serious look in his eyes when he faced Goten.

"I can't. My heart won't let me, and my instincts won't either."

"I have to go home Trunks." He got off the bed and walked towards the door again, hoping Trunks wouldn't jump him. "I'll see you around."

"Wait, I'll see you around isn't good enough. I want to see you tomorrow. How about we go out tomorrow night. I'll take you to dinner."

Goten turned to face him. "Trunks, you're scaring me."

"Goten."

"Ok fine, what time?" Trunks's face lit up like a child at Christmas, which amused Goten.

"Seven, don't be late and wear something nice."

"This isn't a date Trunks. We have to find out what's wrong with you?"

"Sure thing chibi." The door closed loudly, leaving Trunks by himself with a smirk on his face.

Goten took off into the night sky, heading home. 'It's not a date. I don't like Trunks like that.' He sighed. 'Why is he doing this to me? I thought he was going to give me distance. Well so much for that.'

He quietly snuck into the window of his room. He changed into nightclothes and slid under the covers of his warm, relaxing bed. On his back he stared at the ceiling. 'It's going to be along night.'

Goten made his way downstairs from an interesting dream to get some warm milk. He sat on the couch drinking his milk. When he finished, he got up and walked around in the dark living room. A picture caught his eye, Trunks and him as kids at Christmas. Smiles as big as clowns. It was the best Christmas he had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Goten woke up, dressed, and went down stairs for some breakfast. He sat at the table as his mother was preparing food. When she turned around, she smiled at her youngest son. 'Ok, something's definitely up with her. I yell at her yesterday, and she's smiling.'

"Mom."

"Yes Goten."

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

"I forgive you sweetie. Kami knows it hasn't been an easy year for you with Valese cheating on you, but you'll find a better girl out there."

"Thanks I guess." Goten dug into the food set before him.

"Anyway, I have a friend who has a daughter your age. We're meeting with them tonight at seven."

He thought of the plans he had made with Trunks tonight. "I can't mom, I have plans tonight."

"Well cancel them Goten, this is your future we're talking about here."

He felt like he was drowning, and Trunks was his lifesaver. "I have a date tonight mom." He watched as her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you. I want to meet your date."

"Well you see my date is only going to be in town tonight."

"That's too bad. Well I want to see her when she gets back, understand."

"Yes mom."

Chichi left the kitchen to call her friend and cancel while Goten finished his breakfast, cleaned his dish, and made his way outside. 'I can't believe I lied to her.' He sighed. 'That's it I have to move out. There's no other way, but it's not like I have enough money to buy an apartment.'

Goten made his way into the city, searching for a job. He had graduated from college last year, but had no luck finding a job. He figured he'd wait a while before he continued the search. With his newspaper in front of his face, his eyes searched for any job he could do. He didn't realize he bumped into someone until the voice spoke to him. "Hey Goten, looking for work?"

"Yeah, hey Uub sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"That's ok but hey if you need work, Satan's Supermarket is hiring. I know because I work there. I'm heading back there if you want to come with me."

"Thanks Uub."

"No problem Goten."

Goten left the supermarket with a smile on his face. Things were really looking up for him. 'I know I might have to wait a little while longer to get a place of my own, but it will be worth it.' All of a sudden he heard a familiar voice talking to a girl so he hid from their view.

"Why won't you go out with me Trunks?" asked the girl.

"I have a date tonight."

"No big deal, swing by my place later." Her voice was seductive.

"I can't this person is special to me. I'm off the market for good."

Goten couldn't believe what he said. Guilt fell upon his shoulders. 'He'd give all those women up for me.' He leaned against, the cold, wet wall in the alleyway. 'Why?'

When Goten got back home and entered his room, he spotted a suit hanging from his door. "What the—

"Oh, you're home," said Chichi. "I got you a suit for your date tonight." She looked down at her watch. "And my watch says it's time for you to get ready. You want to look your best."

'Just great, now Trunks is going to think it's a date.' He grabbed the suit as his mother left, so he could get changed.

As he made his way downstairs, his mother's eyes lit up. "Oh sweetie you look so handsome." Just as she said this, Gohan and Videl came through the door.

"You have a date Goten?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, and I should probably get going." He walked passed his brother and his wife, closing the door behind him.

Goten tracked Trunks, finding him at a place with the view of the beach. Trunks spotted him and smiled. "You're dressed up, I thought you said this wasn't a date."

Goten sat down with him. "It's not, but my mom had plans for me tonight with her friend and her daughter. I had to tell her something."

"So, you said you were going on a date but not with who?"

"Yes, but she wants to meet my date when she gets back from out of the country."

"It's amazing what you can come up with on the spot." Trunks looked him over. "You look beautiful by the way." He watched as Goten's face turned red.

"Trunks, you really need to stop this. The only reason I came is, so we can talk about what's gotten into you lately."

"I'm fine Goten, there's nothing to worry about."

"You're acting like—

"A saiyan. The last time I checked we are both half saiyans. I've chosen you as my mate, so you're going to have to deal with it."

"Deal with it. Trunks you're impossible. You can't just tell me what to do. We're not kids anymore in case you haven't noticed."

"No, I've noticed." Trunks smirked.

"I have to go." Goten got up from the table, walking towards the deserted beach with Trunks following him.

"Wait Goten."

"WHAT!" He stopped and turned to face Trunks, who was shocked by his outburst.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth. It's never happened to me before. I'm just feeling these strange feelings for you, and I can't ignore them Goten." He ran his hands through his lavender hair in frustration. "What do have against loving me to?"

Goten looked at his sadden friend and was surprised. "You really are feeling a lot more than you used to."

"It's saiyan puberty. My father says saiyans have different ages they got through it, and he also told me you're resisting puberty."

"My mom would kill me, and your dad's right. She's always had a fear of me becoming too saiyan."

"So you are in love with me?"

Goten sighed in frustration. "Trunks."

"I deserve to know if I'm wasting my time or not."

"I am, but you're still wasting your time. I can't let it go any further. If you can't understand that we need to stay friends and not go any further, then I can't see you anymore." He could feel Trunks's heart breaking like it was his own heart breaking, but he felt something else he couldn't quiet figure out.

"No, you're mine and I'm yours, I'm not letting go." He took Goten's hand in his, bringing his other arm around Goten's waist, pulling him close to his body. Trunks brought his lips to Goten's ear. "I love you. Please give in to me." He heard his raven-haired companion shiver in pleasure.

"Tru—Trunks." He felt himself being lied down on the sand. His jacket came off as well as his pants. Trunks stroked him in his boxers as Goten arched to get more of the good feeling Trunks was giving him. Trunks smiled at this.

"We need to find a place to live together."

"Trunks, I can't. I have to get home. It's getting late, and I have to get up early for work."

"Ok, but since I don't agree to your terms, I want something from you."

"What?" He felt Trunks come up behind him, putting his arms around his waist. The warmth rushed back to the region covered by his boxers.

"I want your virginity."

"H—how did you know?"

"It doesn't matter." His voice became husky as he removed the barrier between them. Before Goten could say anything, he felt Trunks enter him from behind, making Goten scream out in pain at first. When he got used to Trunks moving inside and out of him, his screams became that of pure pleasure.

After they orgasm, Trunks let Goten go. Goten was breathing heavily on the sand. When he caught his breath, he stood up facing Trunks with undeniable love in his eyes. Trunks couldn't help it as he kissed Goten roughly on the lips while his hands played with his lower naked half. Trunks grew excited as Goten wrapped his legs around his waist.

Goten buried his face in Trunks's hair, smelling his scent. "He—hey Trunks."

"Yes chibi." He smelled Goten as well.

"I love you." He felt Trunk's happiness radiating off of him.

Trunks held him tighter earning a groan from his companion. He noticed it was dark, and the cold, night rushed through, causing Goten to shiver. His pale, white bare bottom was freezing to Trunks's hand. "Lets go somewhere more warm."

Goten sat on the hotel bed, waiting for Trunks to come out of the bathroom. He felt his heart beating through his ears. He stood up and paced the room. 'I—I have to get out of here and get home. I can't believe I let him take me on the beach. My mom's going to kill me, but my heart is telling me something else.' He felt Trunks intertwine their hands together, forcing Goten to turn around to face a pair of loving eyes. "I can't stay Trunks. My mother's expecting me home any minute."

Trunks's hand caressed his cheek. "You worry too much chibi. Let me take care of you." His hands came around his waist, bringing Goten into his embrace as he nipped the sensitive skin on his neck. Trunks started to urgently remove all the clothes from his companion's body, leaving him in his boxers. Trunks did the same to himself, pushing Goten onto the bed. Trunks notice Goten's hesitancy. "What is it chibi?"

"I all ready did what you wanted. Trunks, I—

"I love you to, but I need you inside me right now." Trunks took off his boxers, lying beside his nervous companion. "I know you want to." Trunks saw Goten lick his lips and smirked. Trunks felt Goten's hands turn him over on his back. He gripped Trunks's waist and entered him roughly in and out of the moaning man below him.


	5. Chapter 5

Goten left Trunks asleep on the hotel as he appeared out of thin air a mile away from home. A part of him felt bad for leaving Trunks to wake up alone, and he knew he would be pissed, but his mother scared him more. He quietly snuck into his bedroom window and into his bathroom to shower. He sighed as the warm water removed the sticky substance from his body.

When he dressed, he glanced at his tableside watch, and his eyes widened. It was eight in the morning. 'I was with Trunks all night, shit.' He winced as he realized the pain between his legs. 'There has to be sensu beans somewhere around here, but I can't get them without looking suspicious. Today is just not my day.'

In the kitchen Goten saw his father at the table and his mother sitting beside him eating. She looked up at her son, wanting an explanation. "Mom, I—

"Where were you last night young man?"

"Um, the date went longer than I expected."

"Till eight in the morning?" she asked.

"Well you see I—

"You had sex with her on the first date, didn't you?"

"It's none of your business. Just stay out of it."

"That's not the way I raised you Goten."

"That's right, you raised me to be like Gohan. I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

Goten made his way out the door for some air but apparently Chichi wasn't done with him. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been trying to marry me off since Valese cheated on me mom. Do you even know what you're doing to me? I don't want the life you want for me. Do you understand?"

"Goten, I—

"If you want more grandchildren so bad ask Gohan. I'm sure he'll have no problem with it."

"GOTEN, you won't talk to mom that way," said Gohan as he came out of his house.

"Oh! Look whose here, it's the good son, coming to defend our mother's honor. It's no surprise really. No one's ever on my side."

"Goten." A soft voice came from behind him, so he turned around.

"Bulma."

"What you're feeling is normal. It's ok."

Goten turned to his family. "I'm sorry mom, Gohan." His face was sadden as he went back inside his home, gathered his things in capsules, putting them in his backpack, and made his way outside. "I can't live here anymore. He turned to his brother. "Tell Pan, I'm sorry." He took off from the ground, heading towards Satan Supermarket. He had his shift soon, so he got ready for work. When he locked his valuables in his locker, he made his way to the front of his register and waited for customers. He took a deep breath and let it out. 'What am I going to do?' The crowd came in, and he let his thoughts go.

It was the end of the day as Goten got his things out of his locker, closing it, and sitting on the bench. He sighed. 'I'm homeless. I can't go back home, and I can't stay at Trunks's. I'm screwed.'

"Hey Goten, are you all right?"

Goten looked up to see Uub standing across from him. "Oh, uh yeah sure, I was just in deep thought." He watched as Uub opened his locker. Noticing a picture of his best friend's sister on Uub's door, he asked about it. "Hey, why do you have a picture of Bulla?"

"She's my girlfriend. Her family doesn't know so can you promise not to say anything?"

"Sure, it's not my secret to tell anyway." Goten was curious about their relationship, so he asked, "have you—

"Mated, yes. Bulla was adamant about it. She told me she knew I was the one who was destined to be her mate. Those are her words anyway. I think it has something to do with the saiyan blood running through her veins." He closed his locker door.

'Trunks has been saying the same thing. No, I have to forget. Besides, he probably won't even want to talk to me after I left in bed alone yesterday.'

"Goten, hey Goten, are you there?"

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"Well, I noticed the bite mark on your neck. I have one to, but I was wondering who bit you?"

"It was a mistake." Suddenly a wave of hurt passed through his body. 'Wait, those aren't just my feelings but his to. That stupid idiot knew what he was doing.' He realized he was keeping Uub waiting.

"Why was it a mistake?"

"I don't really want to get into it if you don't mind."

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow."

Goten made his way outside to face the dark blue sky with his backpack hanging off one of his shoulders. 'Where can I go?' He sighed. 'I guess a hotel is my only option.'

He found a cheap hotel in the city where he checked in and instantly crashed onto the bed. His sleep was interrupted with nightmares, so he got up, made his way to the lobby, and got a soda out of the machine. Drinking his soda while leaning against his door, he watched the rain's unrelenting pour.

'How did my life become so messed up in a short amount of time? I need to make things right with Trunks. I have to make him understand I can't be with him.' A realization came to him, making him frown. 'I guess it's too late. He's marked me. I'm connected to him forever.' His mind started reeling. 'But why is that such a bad thing? What's holding me back accept myself?' His mother's reaction came to mind. 'Oh yeah, her disappointment in me but seems like she's always been disappointed in me so what will really change?'

Goten went back inside his room, sat on his bed, took off his shoes, and slid under the covers. His eyes came to the ceiling as he felt his heart beating fast. 'I—I know what I have to do now. I just hope it's not too late.' He turned on his side, closed his eyes, and slipped into slumber. This time no dreams invaded his sleep. He was content with his decision. The rain let up and the stormed passed as if his peaceful mood had affected it somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was blue, and the sun shone through the clouds as Goten flew through the air with butterflies flying around in his stomach. When he landed at the front gate of the Briefs home, he hesitated. 'What if he hates me? What if he never wants to see or speak to me ever again?' He paused in thought for a moment. 'Why am I acting like a frantic, crazy schoolgirl? I'm pathetic.'

Goten sensed only Trunks in the house. 'Hm, that's weird. Where is everyone?' He made his way along the path to the front door. He was about to knock until he realized the door was open a crack. 'Trunks knew I was coming, but that doesn't explain why he's alone.'

In the hall way Goten sensed his friend in his laboratory. The door was open as he entered to see Trunks under a Capsule Corp space ship, tinkering with the contraption. He heard Trunks stop working, but he stayed under the ship. Goten was nervous, but he waited, hoping Trunks would say something first.

Trunks came out from under his project and looked at the man standing before him. He knew he should feel anger towards Goten, but he felt himself melt from the inside. "Damn it Goten!"

"Look Trunks, I'm sorry I left you in the hotel, but—

"You'd think I'd be mad about that. I want to be mad about that, but I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"It's because you make me feel all these things inside." He sighed. "I knew there would be risks for letting myself be vulnerable but did I listen to my father, no. Stupid me, I open myself up to you, letting you know how I feel, and now I chase you away."

"Trunks, you're ridiculous. If you chased me away, I wouldn't be here right now. Kami, I thought you were the genius here." Goten let out a smile.

"Shut up Goten." Trunks wiped all the grease from his skin and placing it on his worktable. "So, what do you want? I was ready and willing to respect your decision and stay away from you."

"Yeah right Trunks." Goten pulled his shirt to reveal the bite mark left on his pale, white skin on the nape of his neck.

"Oh yeah, look at that. It's good work if I do say so myself." Trunks smiled.

"You—you did this on purpose Trunks. Just admit it."

"Fine, but the truth is I've never gotten that excited during sex before. I got carried away." Trunks watched as Goten's face went red. He laughed. "You know red really does suit you." Goten stormed out of the lab with Trunks following right behind him. "Am I going to have to chase you? I'm not opposed to it." He put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Lets talk in my room."

Trunks sat down on his bed, waiting for Goten to talk. "With this one-sided bond I can't exactly stay away from you, right?"

"So, you were paying attention to my father's lecture on Saiyan History."

"Anyway, now I can feel what your feeling."

"And we're bonded in body, don't forget that."

"Of course, how could I forget the physical bond, which is so important to you?"

"I like how well you know me chibi." He smiled. "We've all ready bonded physically and mentally. The last piece to the puzzle is spiritually."

"The mental bond is one sided. I never marked you."

"You see that's where you're wrong." Trunks showed him his mark.

"When did I bite you?"

"At the party when I pressed you against the wall. You pressed into me to as I was kissing you. I guess you got excited to."

"Oh geeze." He sat down at Trunks's desk. "I don't even remember that."

"You were swept up in the moment like I was. It's just that I remember because it's hard not to feel someone's teeth sink into your skin."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So, what did you want to tell me? I don't think you came here just to point out what I did to you."

"It's not all your fault. I did this to you to Trunks."

"Ok, well now that we're both to blame, what do you want with me?"

"I'm homeless. I had another argument with my mother, took my stuff, and left. I do have a job now, so I'm hoping to get my own place in a month or two."

"You're welcome to stay here Goten. You know my mother won't mind."

"It's only until I can afford a place."

"You know you've never been an inconvience to me Goten. We're best friends."

Goten could sense something swimming in Trunks's mind. "What are you thinking?"

"There's something else you want to tell me, so what is it?"

"Do you remember what the spiritual bond requires?"

Trunks smiled. "So, you do love me after all?"

"Yes, I do." Goten blushed. "Seriously I don't know why I'm so nervous around you all of a sudden?"

"This relationship is new for the both of us. You're just scared."

"And you're fearless."

"I didn't say that. I'm terrified. I've never been committed to one person before, but it doesn't mean I can't commit myself to you. It's just the start of a new, exciting adventure and ironically there's no one else I'd rather take this journey with."

"Oh Trunks," Goten batted his eye lashes, "you do flatter me." He laughed as Trunks threw a pillow square at his face.

"You're an idiot Goten."

"And you love me anyway." He watched Trunks stand up, walk over to him, and close the space between their lips. Goten responded to his kiss as they moved over to Trunks's bed.

After a heated make out session, the two went downstairs for nourishment and then went back upstairs, relaxed on the bed while watching TV. Trunks heard his lover's snores and lied him down on the bed, covering him as he went downstairs to his lab to continue work on his space ship.

The front door opened and in came Bulma with Chichi. Trunks could hear them from his lab. So he opened his door a crack and listened in on their conversation.

"You just have to give him some space Chichi. He'll decide what he wants eventually."

"I'm afraid he's out of my reach Bulma. I can't help but think your son has something to do with it."

"What are you trying to say about my son?"

"He can't be trusted."

Trunks understood how Chichi's words could hurt his lover because they were said without an account of anyone's feelings. He made his way back to his bedroom without a sound and as he opened the door, he saw his companion sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. "Goten, what's wrong?" Trunks sat beside him.

"Just a nightmare, no big deal."

Trunks felt his forehead. "It's not just a nightmare chibi, you have a fever."

"A fever, oh man I hate being sick." Goten pouted.

Trunks found this adorable, and he smiled. "I don't think this is any fever."

"You mean it has to do with being a saiyan?"

"I'm afraid so Goten."

"So, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you're perfect."

"Trunks! Seriously you're going to joke?"

"Ok all right I'm sorry but you walked right into that one." Trunks decided to change to the previous subject. "Anyway, I remember my father saying something involving the spiritual bond. The younger saiyan will signal when the bond begins, and that's what you're doing right now. First comes the fever, then you transform into super saiyan, then I transform, and then finally we join together in body as our memories combine so that we experience what the other has been through, thus strengthening the bond."

"I—I don't know Trunks I feel kind of weak." Goten lied back down on the bed as Trunks lied beside him.

He brought his hand to Goten's face, stroking the hot skin of his cheek. "Poor chibi, I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Trunks felt his companion scoot closer to his body. As he closed his eyes, he could feel the heat from Goten's body envelope him. When he opened his eyes, he found teal eyes and blonde hair staring back at him. "Goten." He watched his love smile. "What?"

"You're super saiyan."

"So are you? Didn't you notice?"

"No, not really." He put his arms around Trunks, burying his face in his chest.

"Are you ok Goten?" When a pair of lips nipped at his neck, he knew what was going to happen next. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Trunks felt Goten move away from him and under the covers. He watched as his raven-haired lover squirmed under the blankets, taking off his clothes, throwing them on the floor.

Goten lied still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Why am I so exhausted?"

Trunks moved to get comfortable beside his lover. "Every saiyan goes through this bond differently."

"You're dressed."

Trunks smiled at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm being inconsiderate." He removed his clothes and got under the covers. He held the burning hot body of his mate, who suddenly clung onto him for dear life, which deeply worried him. "Goten, what's going on?"

A loud, painful scream erupted from Goten's mouth. "TRU—TRUNKS!"

Trunks instincts took over as he got on top of his lover, grabbed on to his hips, and plunged inside his mate's opening. His speed increased as he moved in and out of him. Goten gripped the sheets in pain before the pleasure rushed through his body, and he suddenly felt stronger, revitalized.

The moans were so loud that they couldn't identify whom they belonged to. After they both orgasm, Trunks fell on top of Goten. Trunks felt his lover's arms around his sweaty back and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I feel much better. I—I think my fever broke." He smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you're not in pain." He kissed his chest.

Suddenly a knock came to Trunks's door. They both froze and then looked at each other. "You think they heard us Trunks?"

"I don't know it's a possibility and well there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" He asked in curiosity.

"Your mom is here."

"What!" Goten tore out of bed and dressed in his clothes.

"Who is it?" asked Trunks as he rushed to put on his clothes.

"It's your mother Trunks. Can I come in?"

Trunks looked at his lover who nodded. "All right, is it just you?"

"Yes sweetie, it's just me."

Trunks opened the door and realized his mother wasn't surprised that Goten was with him. "What's up mom?"

"I'm not stupid son. I know you and Goten completed your bond." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks mom. Is Chichi still here?"

"No, she stormed out." She noticed the sadden look on Goten's face.

"Don't worry Goten, I'm sure she'll come around someday."

"Did you tell my mom about Trunks and me?"

"No I didn't. That's your decision when you're ready."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Just so I know. How many people know about you two besides me and Vegeta?"

"That's it mother," said Trunks.

"Ok." She cringed. "Maybe you two should get cleaned up and then come down for the food the robots prepared." She smiled as she closed the door behind her, leaving the two in silence.

Goten was in deep thought as Trunks rid himself of his clothes, went into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water. 'How am I going to tell my family?' he sighed. 'Man, just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated.' He looked towards the door leading to the bathroom. 'I need to forget.' He made his way inside the bathroom, removed his clothes, and joined his mate under the warm water.

"It's going to be ok Goten." His blue eyes stood strong. Trunks held his lover. "You're not alone."

"I know. I love you Trunks."

"I love you to Goten." He kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you up for another round by any chance?" Trunks was very hopeful.

Goten rolled his eyes but smiled at his lover. "What do you think?" He smirked as Trunks took him tightly in his arms, pressing him up against the tiled wall.

Goten came downstairs fully clothed not knowing his big brother was down stairs discussing business with Bulma. When he spotted the two, he slowly stepped back before he could be spotted. He walked back upstairs to see Trunks walking down the hall.

"What's going on chibi?"

"My brother's downstairs with your mom."

"Ok."

"He almost saw me."

"You don't want him to know you're here?"

"He'll ask questions that I'm not ready to answer."

"So where does your family think you are?"

"I don't know."

"Well, they must know your safe or else they would be out looking for you."

"Trunks, I've been hiding my ki. I need space until I can figure out what I'm going to do."

"All right, whatever you need to do."

"I know running away isn't the most saiyan thing to do."

"My dad would agree, but sometimes he forgets we're half human to."

Goten sensed his brother coming upstairs, and Trunks watched as he found a room to hide in and closed the door as softly as he could. Trunks smiled and shook his head. 'Silly chibi."

"Oh, hey Trunks, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I know you're here about your brother."

"I know he came this way. I felt a significant raise in his energy."

Trunks wanted to smirk so badly. He knew his mate was blushing so red. "He did. I managed to calm him down before he flew off again. I would have gone after him, but he wanted to be alone."

Gohan looked suspiciously at Trunks, but Trunks stood his ground. Not a bead of sweat in sight. His face showed no signs of lying or doubt. "Trunks, it's important that I talk to him. He's been acting strangely. I just want to help him."

"Well, he was doing a lot better after he left here. I think he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"Something happened, didn't it?"

"What do you mean Gohan?"

"You seem different somehow, more complete if that makes sense."

"I'm going through a change so maybe that's what you're talking about."

"What kind of change?"

"I'm keeping that to myself for now. It's been nice seeing you Gohan."

Gohan was in deep thought when Trunks walked away down the hall. He didn't even notice he had slipped into the room his younger brother was in. He made his way back to his home in Mount Pao where his family was waiting for him.

After the demi-saiyans finished their breakfast, they spent time together outside chasing each other in the backyard. The sun was shinning, and the birds were singing their music. It was a perfect day, and the two boys were as happy as two people being in love could get. Trunks got his lover pined beneath him, and they made out. They were so insatiable for each other that they didn't notice the dropped mouths of Bulla and her boyfriend.

Bulla pulled her mate inside as quietly as she could without disturbing the two. When she closed the door, she faced her mate. "Well, that was kind of unexpected." She could tell her boyfriend was thinking about something. "What?"

"I asked Goten about the mark on his neck at work, and he didn't tell me where he got but something tells me your brother and Goten are bonded mates."

She looked out passed the clear, sliding door to see how passionate the two demi-saiyan were right in the backyard. She smiled. "I'm happy for Trunks. It's about time he found happiness and who knew it was the little boy playing in his backyard."

"Wow! They are really going at it."

"Yeah, I know. I've never seen Trunks so into one person before."

"You two know better than this." They turned around to see Vegeta with his arms crossed around his torso.

"Dad, did you know about Trunks and Goten?" asked Bulla.

"I don't see the big deal. Your mother knows as well."

"Are you both ok with it?" asked Uub.

"If I wasn't all right with it, why would I leave them out there together?"

"Well, you could be internalizing it," said Uub.

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"What I'm saying is you may be mistaking your desire for your son's happiness with your feelings about him pursuing a relationship with Goten." He realized Bulla and Vegeta were looking at him strangely.

"My father's a psychologist, and he taught me everything he knew about the subject. He got out of the village to make something of himself."

Suddenly Vegeta opened the sliding door, walked outside, interrupting the two lovers on the grass. Bulla and Uub followed him to the backyard as Trunks and Goten stood up from the ground.

"Hey dad, what's going on?"

"In the history of the saiyan race a relationship between two male saiyans has never been heard of."

"Trunks and I are half saiyan," said Goten. "We're not full blooded."

"What's your point father?" asked Trunks.

"It's not something I'm used to seeing."

"You mean two males making out?" said Trunks.

"Yes, but you are my son. You know how the rest goes."

Trunks smiled. "Thank you father."

Goten could see how Vegeta's acceptance of their decision to be together made Trunks feel happy. 'Maybe it won't be so bad when I tell my family about Trunks and I.' He sighed. 'Who am I kidding? There's going to be some screaming.' He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's going to be ok?"

"I want to believe you Trunks, but you don't know my family like I do."

"You're right, but you don't have to go through this alone." He took Goten's hand in his.

"Awww," said Bulla making Goten blush and Trunks laugh.

"Why am I always the one being embarrassed?"

"Because it's so easy chibi." Trunks smirked.

The four went out together for lunch. The table they were led to was outside, viewing the beach. After they all ordered, conversation began. It was only between Bulla, Uub, and Goten because Trunks had to take a call.

"He works too hard," said Bulla. "Someone's got to distract him." Bulla smiled innocently as Uub chuckled.

"You have no boundaries."

"I—I just used to worry about him Goten. Trunks has worked three days in a row without sleep."

"You don't have to worry Bulla. I'll look after him." He smiled.

"It's funny you know because he used to look out for you."

Goten looked over at Trunks on the phone. He could feel his stress coming off his body, so he got up, took the phone from his surprised mate, and closed it. He took Trunks's hand, leading him back to the table.

"Thanks chibi." Trunks saw his lover's face turn red. "Oh, sorry about that Goten."

"It's ok Trunks."

"So, I can call you chibi in public?"

"No."

"Hey Trunks, who was on the phone?" asked Bulla.

"A snobby, stuck up, difficult client." He rubbed his temples as he felt Goten's hand on his back. His body relaxed at his touch. 'You want to make out?' Trunks smirked.

'Trunks, are you nuts? What would make you think I want to do that in a public place?'

'Well, they way you're touching me is giving me ideas so it's all your fault.'

'Sure, blame me for your insatiable appetite for sex.'

'Not for sex, for you.'

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat. 'You're doing this on purpose Trunks.'

'And what reason do I have?'

'It's because you love me.'

"Hey! Hey! Are you two talking telepathically?" asked Bulla.

"Yes," they answered at the same time.

"Aw. That's so cute," said Bulla. "Any way, Goten have you told your family yet?"

"No, but I had a disagreement with my mother, causing me to move out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Goten," said Uub.

"It's ok, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So, do you plan to tell your family?" asked Uub.

"Yeah, but it sure won't be easy."

"Well I'm sure my brother's told you that he has your back but you know we do to as well as my mom and dad."

"I really appreciate it Bulla, but it's not the same as having my family's approval."

"Trunks is understanding of that. He's been trying to get dad's approval ever since he was born," said Bulla." Trunks gave her a look. "What? Mom told me."

"Lets not get into that Bulla," said Trunks.

The couples parted ways. Goten and Trunks walked along the beach in silence just enjoying each other's company. Trunks thought Goten didn't notice when he was staring at him. Goten let out a smile.

"What?" asked Trunks.

"I know you're staring at me."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just weird."

"Well, my father told me it's not uncommon for the older mate to feel protective over the younger mate."

"And what's the younger mate supposed to do when the older one won't quit looking at them."

"That's an easy answer chibi," Trunks whispered in his ear.

Goten read what Trunks was thinking, and his eyes widened. "We are not having sex on the beach."

"What if we wait here until dark?"

"Is that the only activity on your brain?"

"No, I don't know." Trunks sighed in frustration. "It's just that I can't seem to control myself around you. It feels like I want you even more everyday. Before we bonded, this feeling wasn't as intense."

"Maybe we shouldn't have bonded Trunks." He knew as soon as he said this, that he regretted it. He felt Trunks let go of his hand and walk away from him. "Trunks wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" He felt he was going to lose it any minute now.

"You and me bonding has made it harder for you, and I'm sorry." He sensed his lover calm down.

Trunks turned to him. "I—I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

"We should talk to your dad and get his advice."

The sun sunk below the water, and the sky went dark. Goten waited with patience as Trunks considered what he said. Goten walked towards the water, taking his shoes and socks off. As he dipped his feet in the water, he pulled back out quickly.

"Damn that's cold," Goten said, breaking Trunks out of his thinking.

"You'd be crazy to go in the water."

"Is that a challenge?" Goten smirked.

Before Trunks could answer, his lover stripped off all his clothes and dived right into the cold waves of the ocean. Trunks watched him carefully, making sure nothing happened to him. At one point, he couldn't see him. "Goten, GOTEN! Where are you?"

He didn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and he turned around to see his cold, shivering, naked wet boyfriend smiling at him. "I—I g—guess it was a crazy idea after all."

"Oh chibi," he smiled as he took him in his arms; using his ki to warm and dry off the cold, wet saiyan, "that's the craziest thing you've ever done." He started sniffing him, making Goten giggle.

"Tru—Trunks, cut, cut it out that tickles." He felt Trunks's fingers rub his inner thigh and then squeeze the skin. "Trunks." He breathed heavily as he say his smirk.

"It looks like I'm getting what I wanted from the start." He kissed Goten before laying him down on the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was rising over the Son resident homes in Mount Pao as Goten reappeared in front of his parent's home. His body was tense, and he was nervous as hell on the inside. 'Man I probably shouldn't have left Trunks sleeping alone in bed. He's going to be pissed off.' He smiled, 'but he looked so peaceful and I rarely get to see that on his face. Sorry Trunks, I have to do this on my own.'

Before he knocked on the door, he heard a woman's voice inside that he didn't recognize until his mother responded to the voice. 'This can't be a good thing if she invited one of her friends over.'

"And you'd never guess what I saw at the beach yesterday," said the woman.

"What did you see?" asked Chichi.

Goten didn't have a good feeling about what was going to happen next.

"I was walking home last night from my book club when I heard loud noises coming from the beach. I got a little closer, and you wouldn't believe what I saw."

"Well?"

"It was the President of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs having intercourse with a man. I couldn't see his face but boy I rushed right passed the scene and never looked back."

"That's just disgusting," said Chichi. "I had a feeling that boy was trouble. His mother never gave him any boundaries, so he can't control himself."

"I'm so glad my son Goten isn't like that. He's a good boy."

Goten felt the anger inside him threatening to break the surface. He wanted so badly to tell her off, but he knew it would lead to more arguing. 'Well, so much for telling her about Trunks and I.' He was about to walk away when his mother called out to him. 'Relax Goten, just try not to get angry.'

"Hey mom, I—I should go this isn't a good time for you."

"Non sense young man," said the woman. "I have to go anyway, errands to run." The woman looked at him strangely before she walked away.

He followed his mother along the path to his brother's house. "I was just visiting your brother. You know he's been doing so well lately with his work, and I'm so proud of him."

'Why does she make me feel so bad about myself? It's like she's trying to hurt me on purpose.'

"Where are you staying these days?"

"At a hotel in the city." He knew he was lying to her, but he knew if he told her the truth, more yelling would ensue. "I have a job, so I can afford it until I find a place of my own."

"Goten sweetie, please come home."

"I can't. I'm sorry, but you can't control my life anymore. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I just hope someday you can understand that. I know dad would." He was expecting a response from her but all she did was knock on Gohan's door. The door shut behind him, and Goten was left wondering why she didn't yell at him for bringing his absent father up.

Goten reappeared in the hall next to his mate's door. He was careful to enter without a sound. When he closed the door, he turned around, leaning on the door, letting out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes to see a pair of pissed off blue eyes staring back at him.

"I didn't tell her about us Trunks."

"That's not what I'm angry about Goten." His morning appearance made the raven-haired man smile. "What!"

"You look funny with your hair disheveled." Goten took his shoes off as he walked towards his foul mood lover. He sat on his blanketed lap, burying his head in his shoulder. He could feel Trunks's anger disappear.

"What happened chibi?" He rubbed his mate's back.

"My mother's friend was talking to her about what she saw at the beach yesterday night."

"She saw us, huh?" He kissed his forehead.

"Well she saw you having sex with a guy. They don't know it was me."

"That's why you didn't tell your mother about us."

"Well that, and she insulted you and your mother. I almost yelled at her, but I'm sick and tired with arguing with her." He felt Trunks hold him closer to his body. "Trunks, are you ok?" He watched as the blue eyes starring down at him that he had come to love turned into something he couldn't decipher. "Trunks."

It was so sudden as Trunks attacked his lips with his own. Such passion lied behind those lips that Goten couldn't resist responding to his lips by bringing his tongue inside his mouth. When they separated to breathe the air, they were both smiling like crazy.

"W—wow that was incredible," said Goten.

"I know," said Trunks with a confident smirk on his face.

He rolled his eyes as Trunks kissed his nose, making his younger mate blush. "I know I say this enough, but you're mean."

"Just out of curiosity, where does your mother think you are right now?"

"At a hotel in the city." Trunks smiled as he took his companion from his lap and laid him on the bed. "You want me again Trunks. You know you might eventually get sick of me."

"I don't think that's true chibi. I think we have a lot to learn about each other." Trunks was unexpectedly thrown off when Goten's arms brought him down to lie on his chest with his arms around him.

"I think you're right as always." He sighed in happiness.

Trunks had never let his past partners hold him in bed. It was just empty sex and then out the door. He felt warm, safe, and happy in his boyfriend's arms. He never wanted to leave them.

"I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks."

"Now," he lifted his head to look at Goten, "take off your clothes. You're too overdressed."

"What's with you wanting me to be naked?"

"What can I say accept that I like to look at you?" He kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth spread on his pale cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Goten woke up with a satisfied look on his face as he stretched his limbs. As he sat up and looked over his shoulder, he noticed Trunks wasn't there. 'He doesn't see me getting bent out of shape when he leaves me.'

'Hey, I heard that.'

'What brings you to my head this morning?'

'Piles of paperwork.'

'Yikes, that sounds awful.'

'That's not the worst part of my day.'

'What happened?'

'I ran into your mother.'

'How did that happen?'

'She does some of her shopping in the city I'm guessing.'

'So, what happened next?'

'Well, she gave me disgusted look and started shouting at me in the middle of the sidewalk in front of passerby's.

'Oh my kami I can't believe her. Did you catch anything she said?'

'She said something along the lines of how my mother should have kept a leash on me as a kid. She knew I was trouble when she first met me and that I should be ashamed of what I did with the mystery guy a.k.a you on the sand.'

'I'm so sorry Trunks.'

'I don't know why you're apologizing chibi."

'She insulted you and your mother.'

'It's not your fault Goten. She's just being who she is.'

'I don't know how you can be calm. She makes me so angry.'

'You let her get to you chibi. That's why she hurts you so badly without her fists.'

'I—I don't want her to hurt me anymore, but I don't know how Trunks.' He sighed. 'That's not the only thing. I don't want argue with her anymore. It gets us nowhere fast.'

'You know that you're going to have to tell her about us Goten. I would tell her, but it's more effective coming from you.'

'I know and who knows maybe this will be the thing to shut her up. Or—

'Well, I think she misses my dad. You remember the other day when I—

'Yes, don't remind me.'

'Anyway we went to Gohan's house and I mentioned how dad would accept my decision to be my own person, she didn't respond.'

'Huh, that is interesting.'

'I feel bad, it's got to be hard to be away from someone you love for a long time.'

'I know how she feels.'

'Trunks, you're not that far away. You can see me anytime you want.'

'You know normally I'd forget this pile of shit on my desk and spend the day in bed with you, but these have to get out today. I scheduled this date, so I feel like I should stick to it.'

'I'm proud of you Trunks.'

'Thanks chibi, I'll see you at home.' Trunks came from his mind to his infested desk, and he sighed as his door opened to see Gohan. "Come in." The door closed. "Let me guess, your mom sent you here."

"Yeah, she told me about what happened."

"Of course she did, she can't help but put people down she thinks are inferior to her moral code."

"She shouldn't have embarrassed you in public like that. It was out of line, but I got to say Trunks I'm surprised by your behavior."

"You mean having sex on the beach. People have done it for years. It's really no big deal."

"It's a big deal when it's my brother and don't deny it. I can smell him on you."

"Goten and I are bonded." He showed Gohan his love bite. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but Goten wasn't ready to tell you and your family yet."

"I can't believe this." Gohan sat down. "Do you love him?" He turned to Trunks.

"I've always loved him Gohan. We just took our love for each other to a higher level."

"I thought it was strange when I sensed two high power levels in the city, but I just assumed you and my brother were sparring."

"I want you to know I would give my life for his in an instant, and he makes me happier then I've ever been in my life. Everything I am and everything I will be is because of him."

"I'm happy for you and Goten. You two should come over for dinner tonight. Videl and I would love to have you."

"I'll let Goten know."

"Ok."

"Oh and Gohan, don't tell your mom what you know."

"All right I won't and besides my mother will be out tonight with her book club."

"Thanks Gohan."

Trunks's mood improved greatly from Gohan's visit. 'That's one less person Goten has to worry about.' He smiled and got back to the piles on his desk with a newfound confidence.

On his way home he landed in the backyard to see Goten sitting in a tree, snoozing away from his hard day at the market. Trunks flew up to where his lover was, kissing him wherever he felt like, making his younger mate squirm beneath him.

"Tru—Trunks, I was napping." He opened his sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself and plus I have some news."

Goten sat up on his elbows. "What is it?"

"Gohan knows about as, and he's ok with it. He wants us to come to his house to have dinner with his family."

"My mom sent him to your office to straighten you out."

"Yeah, but it didn't go as she planned."

"You must have really sweet talked my brother."

"No, I just was honest about my feelings for you. Besides, I save all my sweet talking for you chibi." He smiled.

Goten pecked him on the lips before lying back down on his back. He saw Trunks smirk and shook his head. "You can't help yourself can you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied on Goten's chest with Goten's arms around him, and he smiled. 'This is the life.' He drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark outside as Trunks waited at Gohan's place for his mate to join them. He was growing increasingly worried. 'He's always been late. I don't know why I'm worrying so much. He can take care of himself. He's a saiyan for kami's sake.' He got off the couch, looking out the window.

"I'm sure he's fine Trunks," said Videl from the kitchen.

"I can't exactly help what I'm feeling in the first place. This bond is a lot harder than anything I'm used to. I'm losing control, but I can't seem to harness it."

"Maybe your father can help." She suggested.

"No, something tells me this is my hurtle to get over."

Gohan came down with his daughter Pan, who came over to Trunks looking out the window. "What are you doing?" asked Pan as she smiled. "Worried about my uncle."

"Actually, yes." He closed the curtain. "Why am I having so much anxiety over this. I used to be so level headed and now I feel like I'm losing my mind." He sat on the couch.

Pan was about to talk to Trunks, but her father advised her against it.

Trunks sighed as a presence appeared before and when he looked up, the first thing he saw was his raven-haired mate shaking. He got up quickly to his side. "What's wrong Goten?"

"I—I'm s—sorry I'm late. I had a run in with my mother and her group of friends. The words just came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had enough of her insults, and I told her the man you were having sex with at the beach was I and then I told her we are mated. I showed her my mark, and it looked like she nearly had a heart attack." He was trying to calm his breathing, but he was too high. Trunks was doing his best to calm him with his hand stroking his back.

"Are you ok?" asked Trunks." Do you need some water or something?" Goten looked at him and before Trunks knew it, he had pounced on him and started attacking his lips with his own. Trunks wasn't complaining in the least. He was just disappointed that he had stopped and got off him.

Goten reached out his hand to Trunks, who took it. "Sorry Trunks, I'm better now thanks."

"What the hell was that?" He stared at his boyfriend in wonder.

"I got a little excited." He blushed.

"Yeah, I can see that but you got excited with your family under the same roof."

He turned to see the shocked faces of his brother, his wife, and Pan. "Oh, I didn't even realize." He grabbed the back of his neck with his hand and laughed. "Sorry about that."

"That's probably the most action that living room is ever going to get," said Trunks as Pan laughed.

"Hah, hah, very funny Trunks," said Gohan.

They gathered around the table for dinner. Conversation was light with a few laughs. Trunks could see how happy his mate was that part of his family was so accepting of his public displays of affection for Goten. He made Goten blush so many times tonight that he thought his companion would explode.

Trunks and Goten left flying in the direction of the city with smiles on their faces and a freeing feeling they hadn't felt in a while. As they landed, a feeling of dread crept into Goten's heart.

A loud, female voice echoed from the Briefs home as Trunks turned to his companion, who walked right into the house, taking his mother with him into the backyard. She left his grasp and turned to him. "How, how could you do this to me Goten?"

"I—wait, how could I do this to you? My decisions have nothing to do with you. Who I want to be with is my business, not yours mom and you have no right to blame Trunks or his family. I'm my own person believe it or not."

"I thought you were more respectful of yourself, but I was wrong. You let HIM," she pointed at Trunks, whose face was blank, "disrespect you and your body." She walked passed the two and turned one more time towards her son. "I thought I raised you better than this. You—you bonded with him, didn't you?"

"Yes." He watched her walk away into her car and drive off. When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned from the empty street to the sky, taking a deep breath in and then out.

"Goten." Trunks's voice was soft.

"You should go check on your parents."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my dad." He sighed as he put his finger to his forehead, concentrating on his father's location. "I'm sorry Trunks, but I have to do this alone."

"Wait!" He grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Even if you wanted to and even if I let you go, you can't. We're bonded now. If I'm not within a certain distance of you, then we both feel excruciating pain. I know you need to be alone right now but if it helps I won't talk to you." He felt his mate's hand in his, and he looked at him.

"I love you," he smiled, "let's go."

They disappeared from the backyard and reappeared in a lush, green grass. The village had mini huts and the flowers were so colorful that Goten couldn't stop staring at them until Trunks got his attention. "Sorry, this place is just so—

"Alive, I've noticed." He saw a smile come to his companion's face. "What's going on?"

"I know where my dad is. He's so typical. He's at a lake over the mountains, fishing."

Trunks laughed. "Leave it to Goku to be obvious."

They flew over the mountains and saw nothing but the lake until Goku jumped out of the water with a humongous fish in his hands. He smiled and turned to see his youngest son and Trunks. "Hey you guys, it's good to see you." He threw the fish on the grass and flew up to the boys. "How's it going?" He watched as they pulled the collar of their shirts down to show twin bite marks on their necks. "Oh wow, I'm so happy for you two. Is that why you two are here?"

"I was wondering if Trunks and I can stay with you for a while."

"Well sure, I'd love to have you guys."

"Thanks dad." Goten lowered himself down, so his feet were just above the water.

"Son." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He saw the tears building in his eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be ok." Goku hugged him. Trunks smiled.

Trunks let them talk as he went fishing in the water. Beneath the surface of the water Trunks waited for the right moment. 'It has to be rough for him, his mother not being accepting with his choices.' He sighed. 'I don't know what'd I do if my mother—

'I'd be there for you the same way you've always been there for me Trunks.'

'Are you multi-tasking?"

'Yeah, and it's not easy. Concentrate and catch a fish all ready.'

'Fine chibi.'

"You know your mom Goten, she's stubborn," said Goku.

"She hurts me with her words. I didn't think I could hurt so much dad."

"I'll talk to her son. Whatever it takes for her to understand."

"Thanks dad." He noticed his father look over at Trunks.

"So, your mom really yelled at him public?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, it looks like you've chosen wisely when it comes to a mate."

"Yeah, I think so. He's been really great."

Trunks came from the water carrying two huge fish with him, and Goten's mouth just dropped. "Is this enough fish for you Goten?" Trunks smirked as Goku laughed. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He dropped the fish beside Goku's catch, sitting beside his mate.

"I'll go cook these," said Goku as he carried them towards the fire he built, leaving Trunks and Goten to themselves.

"I didn't know you wanted to stay here," said Trunks.

"I need some space from everything's that's happened."

"I understand and on the plus side, this place is incredible. We can relax and sleep in."

"You forgot the other thing that's always on your mind Briefs."

He smiled. "Oh how could I forget? Thanks for reminding me." He kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "I love you."

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. So, are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know Trunks. I never thought my own mother could turn on me like this." Trunks could feel the tension in his mate's body, so he rubbed his shoulders, making the muscles relax some. "This does feel good, maybe it's enough for me to forget about my troubles."

"I sure hope so."

"We just up and left you know. You think everyone will be ok with it?"

"Who cares what they think. Anyway I'll take care of it." He took out his cell phone. "It never hurts to be prepared. I'll just let everyone know."

An overwhelming feeling came over Goten and his body started to shake. 'This is something new I've never experienced. It hurts, it hurts so bad.' He started to scream out as tears ran down his face. He heard two pair of footsteps come towards him before he blacked out.

"Goten, GOTEN!"

'It's Trunks but why does he sound so scared. What happened to me?' His eyes opened to his see the relief in his lover's blue eyes. He looked around to see inside.

"Are you all right chibi?"

"Yeah, the pain is gone now."

"Well, that's good. Wait, what do you mean the pain's gone?" His voice was on its way to becoming angry.

"Calm down Trunks, I feel fine. Seriously you need to relax."

"Relax, RELAX!" The nurse outside rushed out of the room.

"Trunks, you're scaring the staff."

"I don't care. You're the only one I care about." Trunks felt Goten's hand on his arm.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation why I'm feeling this way Trunks." He felt Trunks's lips kissing the back of his hand. 'I guess he's trying to calm himself down but all he's doing is making me excited.'

"I heard that chibi." Trunks smiled.

"Would it kill you to give me some privacy in my mind?"

"It might." Trunks leaned over, pecked him on the lips, and sat back down as the doctor came in along with the doctor.

The doctor was a little uneasy about the young lavender-haired man showing affection to the man in the hospital bed, but he put that aside to concentrate on the patient. "Well Mr. Son, you will be fine. You've been under a lot of stress, and the stress had taken over your body, making it crack under pressure. It's nothing to worry about, but you have to relax your body as well as your mind. I suggest yoga, taking a marshal arts class. Anything that relaxes you."

"Sounds good to me. My dad's a professional. He won the marshal arts tournament when he was young. We used to spar all the time." He looked over at his mate. "Trunks isn't too shabby himself."

"Hey!" said Trunks. "Anyway, would sex count as a way to relax?"

"Oh kami." Goten blushed as he tried to calm down. He heard his father chuckle in the background. ' He had to embarrass me.'

"It depends on whether he wants to or not," said the doctor. So yes, sex can be relaxing."

"Thank you doctor," said Trunks as the doctor left the room but not before giving Goten his papers to sign to get out of the hospital.

The flight to Goku's hut was quiet. Trunks noticed his mate wasn't even looking at him, and he frowned. 'Goten, are you angry with me for what I said?'

'You've always known how to embarrass me Trunks, even when we were little kids. I thought you'd eventually grow out of it.'

'I'm sorry, in all honesty I wanted to know if having sex in your state would hurt you. I was just watching out for you if you believe it or not.'

'I know but could you at least try to embarrass me when it's just you and me?'

'I will try chibi. Can you at least look at me now? It's been driving me crazy.'

'You sure are crazy.' Goten looked at him and smiled.

"No, I'm just a half human being trying to figure out how to be control of myself again. It's not easy, and you know first hand about my chaotic personality these days.'

'Maybe that's it though, maybe you just need to learn how to let go of control you're trying so desperately to hold on to and then things will fall into place.'

Trunks saw the softness on his mate's face and new everything's ok.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 6AM in the morning as Goku snuck quietly out of his room into the living room. The note in his hand he set on the kitchen counter, knowing his son would find it. His smile turned into a serious expression. 'It's time for me to go back home for good. I've been away for too long training.' The door closed softly behind him. He stared at the scenery for the last time and putting his finger to his forehead, he disappeared from site.

Goten woke up with a sense that something was missing, so he slid out of bed, making sure not to wake up his mate Trunks lying beside him, pulled on his boxers, and walked towards his father's bedroom. "Dad." Silence followed, and he waited until he became impatient. He slowly opened the door to see an empty bed, and his sense brought him into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

_Dear Goten,_

_ It's time for me to own up to my mistakes, so I've gone home to make things right with our family. I plan to stay for good and get stronger where my family is near. I'll do what I can to make them and you proud. I'm sorry I missed you growing up, and I'm sorry I left you and our family so many times. I was being selfish. _

_ I'll let everyone know what's going on with you and Trunks. I won't tell them where you are just that you two are on vacation. Take care of yourselves ok and oh get in some sparring. You two need to keep getting stronger to keep the earth safe from evil. I won't be around forever, right? I'm proud of you son._

_ Love Your Father_

Goten noticed the droplets of water on the note, and he wiped his tears away. He took the note and went over to the fridge to see round, black magnets holding pictures of him and his family. He smiled and used one of the magnets for the letter. 'You're always thinking of us dad, even when we're far away.'

He made his way back to bed to see Trunks still sleeping. He carefully got back under the covers, moving towards his lover, who abruptly turned to him and surprised him. "Whoa! Trunks look I can explain. I felt something was off, so I checked my father's room. He left me a note. He's gone back home for good to repair things with my family."

"That's great Goten but are you ok with it? There's tear stains on your cheek." His blue eyes were filled with concern as he brought his young mate's body to his, holding him comfortably in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it. I'll miss him, but we'll be back home when we're ready to go back." He kissed his chest, burying himself into him. He felt Trunks's hand stroke his back, lulling him back to sleep. 'I love you chibi.' He kissed his forehead.

'I love you to Trunks.'

'You're still awake. You need some sleep love, and you know I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Of course, shove it in my face. Are you the kind of person who wants to get up and then I get up after you?'

'You know chibi, that's a good idea.'

'Crap. Well goodnight prince pain in the ass.' He heard his mate's laughter and smiled.

Trunks woke up in the middle of the day to make important calls to his family. When he was done with that task, he crashed on the couch, turned on the TV, and got lost in its world.

'Sometimes I'm surprised by my mother's reaction to the things I do. She is so understanding. I just wish Goten's mother could understand him the way she does.' He leaned his head back on the couch and looked around. 'I'm hungry.' He smirked his devious smirk, raced into the bedroom, and jumped onto the bed.

Goten felt a shaking and opened his eyes to see Trunks jumping up and down on the bed. 'That's it, he's dead.' Goten leapt from his position and attempted to tackle his mate to the ground, but he missed, falling onto the floor on his stomach. He heard his lover's laughing as he got off the floor and stood. "You know you could have just woke me up politely instead of waking me out of my dream by jumping on the bed."

"Yeah, I know." His smirk turned evil as he thought about his companion's dream. "So," Trunks walked over to where his boyfriend was standing, "what kind of dream was it?" Trunks confirmed his suspicions as Goten lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! It was that kind of dream."

Goten walked passed him and into the kitchen. He started cooking, facing away from his boyfriend. He sensed Trunks sit down in front of his back. Silence filled the air until Trunks decided to talk. "You're too uptight Goten, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so carefree and relaxed. What happened?"

"My mother became more involved in my life and now I feel like I'm holding all this anger towards her inside. You're right this isn't me, but I don't know how to let go of this hold she seems to have on me." He took the pans off the oven and out the food onto plates before Trunks and him. He cleaned the pans before sitting down to eat.

"I guess you're not the only one who has to let go. I think we need to leave this place. We'll pack up and go where we want to. The open road is ours. What do you say?"

"I say that's a great idea Trunks."

After they finished, they gathered everything they could carry in capsules and put them in Goten's backpack that he had brought to the Briefs home when he was staying there. Trunks took the full capsules he had gathered in the bathroom, and he walked out of the room, found the pack, and put them inside, zipping them up. He made his way to the couch surprised and pleased to see Goten lying on the couch with nothing but a smirk on his face. "What do you say Trunks? One for the road."

Trunks stripped his clothes off at lightening speed and jumped on top of his lover. "Or one to last a lifetime." He kissed him roughly on his lips as his lover's arms went around him, pulling their bodies together.

Loud moans and grunts came from both of them as they joined once again in mind, body and soul. They couldn't get enough of each other by the black and blue covered bruises along with blood bite marks on their bodies. As well as the looks in their eyes filled with love, lust, and passion for one another.

Hours later they were holding each other close while their chests went up and down in unison. Their sweat soaked bodies turned to chills with goose bumps all over their skin.

"We—we're so good at this," said Trunks as his eyes went to Goten.

"You mean sex, right?" He kissed his forehead, and they fell asleep.

Trunks opened his eyes in the night aware of his lover's body below him, snoring away without a care in the world at the moment. 'The road will be good for us chibi, you'll see.' He felt a sudden movement beneath him, and he saw Goten struggling in his sleep. "Chibi, chibi, wake up," he said as he shook the raven-haired man.

"Huh? huh? What's going on?" Goten opened his sleepy eyes to see a pair of concerned, blue ones starring back at him.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, well it's just a nightmare. No big deal."

"Yeah right, I read your mind."

Goten sat up. "You know I wish you would give me some privacy in my mind some times."

"Not when you're in pain." His voice softened. "She can't hurt you. I know Chichi's your mom and you love her, but you can't let her get to you. She will drag you down if you let her."

"You don't understand Trunks." Trunks moved off of him as Goten sat up on the couch. "I have everyone's acceptance except my mother. She raised me, and I—I need her acceptance. It's important to me." He felt Trunks's hand on his back, which calmed him.

"She needs time Goten. That's all I can think of."

"But what if time doesn't change her mind."

His worried eyes tugged at Trunks's heartstrings. He didn't know what to say to make his mate feel better, which left him feeling helpless, and Goten could see this. He got up from his seated position on the couch and sat on Trunks's lap with his arms around the confused demi-saiyan.

"Goten."

"It's ok Trunks. I don't expect you to know the answer, but it's nice that you were thinking about it." He heard silence when he expected Trunks to say something. Before he could say anything, he felt Trunks grab onto him, putting his legs around his waist, and running with him into the bedroom and into the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was rising as Goten watched it wander on his face. Trunks was making sure they had everything they needed to travel. When he finished his inspection, he turned to his companion and smiled at the scene before him. He laughed. "You know sometimes I think you do that just to be cute."

"I've always watched the sun rise and then I'd go back to sleep afterwards."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've always liked sunrises."

"Well, I've always liked sunsets." He smirked.

"Really, I can't imagine why Trunks." He smiled.

"You know me too well. So, are you ready to hit the road or do you need one more before we hit the road?" He watched his mate's face grow red with embarrassment?"

"Why you fu—?"

"Now, now, no need for that kind of language. Though I am surprised. You never swear." He watched Goten take his stuff and storm out the door with Trunks right behind.

Goten reappeared with Trunks's hand on his shoulder in an alley across the street from a fancy hotel. His face showed that he wasn't surprised by his companion's choice of destination. "A hotel, why am I not surprised Trunks? Where are we anyway?"

"We're in LA, and this is one of the nicest hotels they have. I stayed here when I was on business. It got lonely when I was by myself…"

Goten looked at the far away expression that was on his face, and he took his hand tightly, which brought Trunks to his mate's gaze. "You're not alone anymore Trunks. You don't have to go through women like you used to go through clothes." He saw a smile on the lavender-haired man's face and something else he knew all too well. "Trunks."

Their bodies were tangled up in one another under the covers of the bed. They were both catching their breaths as Trunks looked over at his lover as he reached for his hand under the covers. He felt Goten take his hand and the silence continued until Trunks rustled under the covers, moving his body to lie on top of his younger companion. The younger brought his arms around the sweaty body of his older companion and let out a sigh that Trunks thought interesting.

"Is that a content sigh I hear?" His lips turned to a smirk as he planted a wet kiss on his chest before lying back down on it.

"Yeah, you just make me so happy Trunks." He held Trunks closer, which both their bodies appreciated.

"You know I feel the same way about you chibi." His hand moved from his side to Goten's thigh. As he stroked the skin, he felt his mate's thighs encircle his waste, pressing their bodies together once again.

"So, how long do we stay here Trunks?"

"You mean this hotel room or LA?"

"You know I meant LA you horn dog." Goten felt his grip loosening as Trunks moved from his position on the young man to the young man's lips. He pulled away and lied beside him. "I thought we'd stay tonight and leave in the morning for our next destination. I'll let you choose this time."

"Oh, thank you my prince. I wasn't aware I had a say of where we're going considering I'm the one whose taking us places."

"Well, now you know." He smiled as Goten hid under the covers and sighed in frustration. "Is that a different sigh then the one before?" He pulled the covers down and wasn't prepared as Goten leapt on him, kissing him passionately on the lips before he got off him and the bed, and closed the door to the bathroom.

Trunks heard the shower running and lied back down on the bed. 'That sneaky devil, he's getting good.' As soon as he hit the pillow, he fell asleep instantly. He woke up to see the clock on the side table read 10PM. He shifted into a sitting position to see Goten comfortably dressed as he looked out on the view of LA. He turned to Trunks and smiled. "Hey sleepy head, I got you some lunch and dinner. Man you were out like a light Trunks. Is everything ok?" Goten sat beside him on the bed as Trunks leaned into his chest.

"This is happening sooner than I thought it would."

"What is it Trunks?"

"We have to get back home now. Are bond is going to test us soon, and I can feel it. We'll forget each other, and we'll have to find our way back to each other."

They reappeared outside the hotel where Goten first stayed to get away from his mother. Silence filled the air as he let go of Trunks. He couldn't even look at him he was so angry. He unlocked the door with the keys he had gotten when he checked in. The door shut abruptly in Trunks's face.

'I'm sorry Goten; maybe you can forgive me someday. I love you, goodbye.' Trunks took off into the sky, leaving his mate on the other side of the door in tears. He landed in the backyard of his home just in time to see his father coming out of the gravity room. He didn't feel like talking, and his father wasn't much of on.

"It's not easy, but it will make you two stronger in the long run."

"How long did it take for you and mom to remember each other?"

"One month, it depends on how strong and solid the bond is. Soul mates and saiyan mates in a relationship between people of our race is rare. That's why it was only a story told by our race and not a reality."

"How long do you think it will take for me and Goten?"

"That's a question I can't answer Trunks, and you know this."

"Damn it! I left him at tears. He's angry at me for not telling him about this part of the bond."

"You should have told him at the beginning, let him make his own decision of whether he still wanted to bond with you. That's what I told your mother before we got serious."

"I thought about it but stupid me I didn't want to risk him leaving me."

"I think you need him a lot more than he needs you."

"Well maybe if you would have paid more attention to me when I was little, then I wouldn't be so god damn needy and pathetic."

Vegeta watched his son walk into the house, breaking the sliding door as he went inside. 'I'm sorry son.'

Goten curled up on the bed in the fetal position. He was done crying, but he couldn't bring himself to straighten his body. He felt his body shake so bad that he couldn't calm himself down.

His shaky hand went towards the phone and when he dialed a number, a female voice came on the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

"Vi—vid—videl it's Goten. Can you come to where I am?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please, I need to talk to someone who I'm not blood related to."

Videl found his ki. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." She turned to her husband. "Gohan, I'm going out. Can you watch Pan?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"A friend needs me. I can't tell you where. I'm sorry." She flew out the door and headed to the city.

She landed in front of a cheap hotel and knocked on the door. When the door opened, she saw Goten with his eyes red, and his face tearstained. "Goten, what happened?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I—I'm not going to remember ever being with Trunks tomorrow. It will be like it never happened. None of us will remember and life will go on. What happens if I never remember my life with him?" She hugged him tightly as he cried on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning was surprisingly busy for Goten, who was working at the supermarket, scanning items while another employee bagged them and put them in the customer's cart. He couldn't help but let out a yawn, which his friend Uub the bagger noticed. After what seemed like an endless line of people, Goten and Uub took their break outside the supermarket.

"Rough night Goten?"

"Yeah, hotel beds are not the most comfortable beds to sleep on."

"Sorry man, that's rough. So are you saving for a place of your own?"

"I'm trying to I mean I cut back on my food portions, so I'm starving. I'll be ok. It will all be worth when I buy an apartment."

"That sucks. Are you sure there's nowhere else you can stay until you find a place?"

"I know it would probably be great to be under a roof with Trunks, you, and his family, but I hardly see him as it is. There's no point and besides I can of like having privacy."

"You two are growing apart, huh?"

"I never thought it would happen Uub, but he has his own life now that I'm not a part of."

"You're not even going to try to make it work with Trunks?"

"I don't know it's just for some reason I hold on this anger towards him."

"He's been working himself to the bone at Capsule, and Bulla tells me she hears him come in at like 3am in the morning, then he has to wake up at 5am. It's been tough for him Goten."

"The last time I checked he was the boss of the company. Why is he working crazy hours?"

"Bulla thinks he's working to keep himself distracted from something, but we don't know what."

"Well that's his problem."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

They both went back inside to get back to work. The day seemed like it would never end, and Goten thought, 'I don't want to be doing this for the rest of my life that's for sure.'

All of a sudden he sensed someone familiar among the crowd of strangers. His heart started to beat louder than he's used to hearing. A nervous feeling entered his body as he looked into the crowd, searching for the familiar being. His eyes locked with a pair of deep, blue eyes, and his raven eyes widened at the blue ones. He looked away and continued his work.

'Man, why is he here? I'm sure he has something better to do then shop at a supermarket that's far away from the one closest to him. Wait a second, why would he do that?' Just to see me?'

"Hey Goten."

He noticed Trunks was the last person in his line, and he was actually buying something. He scanned the item, put in a bag, and handed it to him. "Have a nice day and thank you for shopping at—

"Wait!" His hand grabbed Goten's wrist. "We need to talk, it's very important."

"My shift's not over."

Trunks looked around to see no one in site. "There's no one here and besides Uub can cover you." Trunks looked to Uub, and Uub nodded. "You see he'll cover you."

"Thanks a lot Uub." He followed Trunks reluctantly outside the supermarket with his backpack on his shoulder and stopped.

Trunks sensed his hesitancy and turned around to see his best friend with a serious look on his face. "What's going on with you Goten?"

"Well maybe you'd know if you got your f**king ass out of your chair and came to see me some times."

His language surprised trunks. 'He never swears. This is all my fault.' He reached out his hand to Goten. "We need to talk somewhere else so take my hand, and you can send us to where I'm picturing in my mind."

Goten looked at his hand, and his face started to heat up. Trunks couldn't help but notice. 'What is going on with me? It's just his hand.' He grabbed his hand quickly, feeling a spark as their skin touched. "Did you feel that?" He was worried. 'Great, he's going to think I'm crazy. Wait! Why do I care?'

"Yeah I did, what is that?"

"I don't know." He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, closed his eyes, concentrated on his friend's location, and disappeared from the supermarket parking lot.

Goten opened his eyes and was surprised to see the Satan Mall food court. "Why'd you think of this place Trunks?"

"I figured you might be hungry first, and it's all on me so pig out to your own desire."

Goten was touched by Trunks's gesture, but he wouldn't let the prideful prince now. 'It's just what he need, a boosted ego.'

Goten got a booth as Trunks went on every line to get food for both of them. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about.' He looked closely at Trunks to sense his feelings, but he couldn't. 'I can't believe it he's blocking me out. He never used it do this.' He sighed. 'Great, now I'm concerned about the big jerk. His eyes widened. 'Wait! Can he read my mind to? Oh shit, I didn't block my mind.'

"Hey Goten, are you ok?"

Goten was startled out of his thought by Trunks, who was sitting across from him with the trays of food on the table. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not on your guard. Something really is bothering you."

"GEE, you think?"

"Why are you so hostile towards me?"

"I don't know, and it's making me stressed out." He looked at the trays of food and dug into his half.

After lunch they walked around the mall in silence. Goten was waiting for Trunks to talk. He was the one who wanted to after all. He walked ahead of Trunks, turned around, and blocked his path. "You're the one who wanted to talk Trunks so talk."

"I—I had these dreams last night and—

"Ewe gross Trunks, I don't want to hear about your escapades in bed."

"No, you don't understand in these dreams you were the one I was having sex with." He saw Goten's face turn red, and he found it cute. 'What is going on with me?'

Trunks leaned against the railing, looking down at shoppers down below and took a breath in and then out. He was worried when his friend didn't respond, so he turned around to see him still processing what he said to him. Trunks was about to say something until Goten decided to chime in.

"When did this start?"

"Last night, but the thing is—

"What?"

"I didn't hate it Goten. I don't know what that means." He risked looking his friend in the eye.

"Maybe it doesn't mean what it looks like. You know it could mean we need to reconnect as best friends again." He knew the words coming out of his mouth were lies, but he was scared.

"I guess you could be right Goten. I just—I can't get it out of my mind. It's all I thought about all day, and I was thinking—

"Don't even finish that sentence Trunks." He started walking away from him, but Trunks got a hold of his arm.

"Wait! It's not what you think."

"Then what is it Trunks?" He turned to face the lavender-haired man who had a look on his face he had never seen before.

"Maybe my parents now what's going on with my dreams and your sudden anger towards me."

"Oh." Embarrassed, Goten blushed in front of his friend who laughed at him.

"Shut up Trunks, you're still a jerk."

"I know something's will never change."

They got in an empty elevator. The silence was driving Goten insane, so he looked over at Trunks to see him in deep thought until his eyes widened. "Trunks."

"Nothing."

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"It's not."

"Then tell me."

"This feeling came over me, and I have this urge to make out with you in the elevator."

"So, you want to jump my bones and I'm still angry at you."

"Did—did you just say jump my bones?" Trunks chuckled. "How old are you seventy?"

"Whatever lets just get out of here and go our separate ways until tomorrow." He left the elevator with Trunks still following him.

"Goten."

"Yeah Trunks."

"I'm never corny but here it goes. Your friendship means a lot to me, and I don't want to lose you. You've kept me grounded, and I'm sorry I've abandoned you to the corporate sharks. I want to make it up to you, you know start over."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow buddy." He smiled at Trunks as he disappeared out of his sight.

Trunks sighed. 'He has a nice smile. Crap, I'm not supposed to think of him like—wait, why can't I? I never go with my feelings. This time, I'm going to.'


	13. Chapter 13

It was early in the morning as Trunks and Goten made there way into the lab to see Bulma working on a new spaceship while Vegeta assisted her. Bulma came out from under the ship to see an interesting sight. Her son was staring at Goten while Goten avoided his stare.

"So, what's going on between you two?" She asked.

"The thing is we don't really know. I thought maybe you two could help us," said Trunks.

"Well sweetie you were starring at Goten right out in the open where your father and I can see it. Usually when you're with someone you don't show any sighs of affection in public."

"How do you know that?" asked Trunks.

"I'm your mother. What other reason could there be?" She smiled.

"You're a creepy mother who watches her children really closely."

"Gee thanks sweetie I really appreciate when you say things like that."

"No problem mom."

"Anyway, is there anything else weird going on between you two?"

"I'm angry at Trunks, and I don't know why," said Goten.

"Yeah and I've had you know those kind of dreams about him," said Trunks as he watched his best friend blush.

"Oh, oh!" said Bulma. She looked at her son and just seemed to know. "Trunks, you're hiding something."

"Trunks," said Goten.

"This might sound crazy, but I think Goten and I have been together before."

"What!" exclaimed Goten.

"How's that possible?" asked Bulma.

"Why else would I be thinking about him all the time in ways I won't say? Obviously because Goten will light up like a cherry, and that's something I'm not going to tell my parents."

"So, what you're saying is that in another time line you and Goten are—

"No mother I'm saying in this timeline. The reason he's mad is probably because I said something stupid to screw our relationship up somehow. The question is what?"

"Stop it, just stop it ok. You're both out of your mind."

Vegeta was certainly surprised by the brat's outburst towards his mate and son. 'It's about time he stuck up for himself, but he looks scared, like he knows something he isn't ready go admit to just yet.'

"I'm just angry at Trunks because he works more than he spends time with his best friend. That's it, case closed."

"Why are you so hell bent against what I'm saying? Does the thought of us loving each other so farfetched? I mean we've been so close all our lives. You've leaned on me, and I've leaned at you. We've fought side by side on many occasions, and I don't know about you but I'd gladly give my life for you. It's always mattered to me what you think about me and not to mention the fact that you kept me grounded. The only reason I've been neglecting you for work is because I've been denying what I've known all along in my heart."

"What's that Trunks?" asked Goten, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I'm in love with you." His blue eyes had a light in them his mother never saw before.

His parents were really surprised but nothing could compare to look on Goten's face when Trunks said those three words to him. He grabbed out for anywhere to sit and found a chair with his hand, sitting down.

Bulma came over to the shocked boy and kneeled down before him, putting a hand on his arm. "Honey, are you ok?" She noticed he wasn't going to respond. "You know he's never felt this way about anyone else, right?"

He looked at her and then his eyes went to Trunks. "That may be true but it doesn't explain why I'm angry. He hurt me my mother hurt me. I love you can't fix that." He got off the chair and before he got to the door, Trunks spoke.

"You're right Goten, but we have to fix this. We have to find out what happened."

"Why? Why do we have to do anything? Why can't we be best friends like we used to be?"

"These feelings that we have for each other run deeper then that Goten, and you'd know that if you searched your heart."

"Searched my heart? That's funny coming from the cold-hearted son who was determined to be just like his father just to please him. At least I never tried to be like my father."

"You're just trying to hurt me Goten, and it won't work. And yeah all the things you said were true but that's not me anymore. We owe it to ourselves to figure out why we can't remember."

Goten felt his hand on his shoulder. "Whatever I said that hurt you I'm sorry. I was being selfish. The time we spent together is something I didn't want to forget and ironically I have." His voice became soft and serious. "I'm not your mother Goten. I may have hurt you, but I never changed who you are. That's the reason I love you so much."

Goten's anger melted away, leaving him feeling unsure, scared, and curious about what they couldn't remember. "Ok, you're right Trunks. We have to figure this out." Suddenly he felt something warm and wet on his cheek and then his cheek felt cold and empty without his lips. "Why, why'd you kiss me? I've been horrible to you."

"Well, you can always make it up to me." Trunks smiled. "Come on lets eat."

After they ate, they went outside into the backyard. Goten turned to Trunks. "Well I'm pretty beat. I think I'm going to go back to my hotel room and crash."

"Ok but think about something first." He kissed Goten passionately on the mouth and then backed away. "I'll see you later." He walked back in to his house.

Goten was able to make it back to his room even though he felt deliriously, dizzy from the kiss Trunks had given him. He fell asleep instantly as his head hit the pillow. His snores filled up the room and stopped abruptly as his hotel phone rang. He grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear. "He—hello."

"Goten."

He sat up wide-awake. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I want you to come to dinner tonight. I'm throwing a barbeque and everyone's coming. It would be so good to see you sweetie. I miss you."

'She always knows how to get to me.' He sighed. "Ok mom, I'll be there. What time?"

"7pm don't be late."

Goten reappeared a few feet away from his parent's house. He didn't know why he said yes to his mother. He knew he would be leaving the party guilty and disappointed in himself as a human being and a saiyan. 'I could just turn back, go to my hotel room, and watch TV for the night.' His stomach growled. 'I'm so hungry, and mom makes the best food. Damn it I have to get out of that hotel.'

His feet started walking and as he got closer to his childhood home, doubts started rising in his heart. He ignored them as he made his way to the backyard to see all his parents' friends and family talking and having a good time. He started to relax as he joined the group.

"Hey Goten, long time no see. Where have you been man?" asked Yamcha.

"Living in hotel and working as a bus boy so I can get my own place."

"I understand you wanted to get away from your mom. She's a bit high strong if you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah," he walked away, "I know."

His stomach was calling out to the buffet of food before him. He quickly got a plate, poured on the food, picked up a drink, and found a tree to lie under. After he gobbled down the food with great speed, he threw his plate away, and went back to leaning on the tree. He sighed as he closed his eyes. 'I'm tired, I'll be hungry tomorrow, and I live in a shitty hotel with a shitty job. How can it get worse?'

"Uncle Goten."

Goten opened his eyes to see his niece. "Hey Pan, enjoying the party?"

"I—I miss you." She jumped into his arms as he held on to her tiny frame. He sensed someone looking at him, and he saw his brother smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Pan, but you need to know I left because of your grandma."

"I—I know." Her eyes looked up into his. "Why does she pick a fight with you?"

"You've noticed that to, huh? Well I think she feels threatened that she can't control my life and I think it has something to do with dad."

"But grandpa's here now. What reason does she have to transfer her feelings of him coming and going to you?"

"She doesn't want to yell at him. She loves him, and I guess she thinks she'll drive him away if she starts yelling at him. She needs someone to vent on."

"Why not my dad?"

"He all ready has everything mom wanted for him and how convenient it is that he wanted those same things for himself?" He pulled her out of his embrace and put her in her feet. "I'm happy for your father though. He has his happy ending with you and your mom, and I guess something good came out of it."

"What's that?"

"You came into my life."

"You're going to make me cry again." She watched as he kneeled before her.

"I love you Pan." He hugged her and watched as she ran towards her mother who hugged her. He watched Videl smile at him.

'Why couldn't I have a mom like her?' So accepting of Pan. Even I wish I had that kind of acceptance as a child.'

"Goten." He turned to see his smiling mother and father.

"Hey mom hey dad. It's a nice party."

"Come home sweetie," said Chichi. "I miss you so much."

He almost wanted to give into her wishes, but he had to be strong. He thought about his hotel room versus living back home. 'I'd have no freedom. She'd be in my business all the time. She'll point out what I should do with my life, and I'll have to strangle her.' He dug his hands into his pocket. He couldn't look at her. "I can't mom, and you know why."

Her face fell, but she brought it back to a smile. "Well that's your decision and I have to respect that."

"Thank you mom I appreciate that." He gave his parents a hug before he walked away. 'Well that wasn't so bad but the night's not over yet something could happen knowing my luck.'

"Goten! It's so good to see you," said Bulla as she came over to him with Uub.

"Hey Bulla," he looked over to Uub, "you look happy."

She frowned. "And you don't, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Bulla. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You just came from talking to your mom."

"I guess my rocky relationship with her isn't a surprise to anyone."

"No, I guess not."

"I'll be ok Bulla. I always am. I mean I moved out of the house. You'd think that would solve my problem, but it doesn't."

"You need to find yourself a mate Goten," said Uub as he looked at Bulla, "it changes everything but it's worth when you find someone who really understand you."

"Wait a minute did you say mate?"

"Yeah I did."

They watched as Goten's eyes widened in realization of something, but they didn't know what exactly.

"That's it, yes it makes sense now."

"What make sense?" asked Bulla.

He closed his eyes and sought out his best friend's ki. Trunks had just landed and was heading towards the party. When he opened his eyes, he saw Trunks wearing a very expensive suit, walking in their direction.

"Why are you so dressed up Trunks? It's just a BBQ?" asked Uub.

"I had a business deal I had to close before I came here."

"You look nice."

Trunks, Bulla, and Uub were surprised that the comment came out of Goten's mouth. They were even more surprised by the blush on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, thanks Goten," said Trunks as he walked up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Can we talk in private Trunks?"

"Sure." He faced his sister and her boyfriend. "See you two later."

Trunks and Goten walked over to a tree that stood on a hill. Trunks leaned on the tree as he watched his friend turn and face him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uub said something to me that got me thinking about us."

"Really? Ok what would that be?"

"He said I really need to find myself a mate and something just clicked in my head. Trunks, I think we were mated to each other."

"Yes of course that makes sense. I knew I wasn't going crazy for nothing."

"The question is why don't we remember?"

Trunks recalled a sit down with his father about saiyan puberty.

_"When you bond, there are three stages to complete the bond, which are the mental, physical, and spiritual bonds. As soon as you and your companion complete the bond, you will be tested, specifically the spiritual bond being the most significant. You and your mate won't remember bonding at all, and it's up to and your mate to find your way back to each other"_

_ "What if I don't mate?" asked a twelve-year-old Trunks._

_ "If you never mate, then you will die. This affects all saiyans who decide not to mate."_

_ "Does mating have anything to do with loving the other person?"_

_ "Not necessarily on my planet mating was just for continuing the human race but I have learned from this planet that there is such a thing as soul mates. Apparently it's rare for humans to have a soul mate, but your mother believes I am hers."_

_ He let his guard down for a second, and Trunks could see in his father's eyes a light he had never seen before. "I think she's right father." He heard a grunt from him, which meant he acknowledged his son's belief. "Hey dad?"_

_ "Yes Trunks."_

_ "Do you think I can find someone to love and mate within one being?"_

_ "If that's what you want, then you go after it. At least that's your mother's attitude about things."_

"Hey Trunks, TRUNKS!"

"Oh! Sorry Goten, what were you saying?"

"I said are you going to answer me or what?"

Trunks explained to his friend about his talk with his father when he was twelve years old. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that was a nice bonding moment between you and your dad but now that we know we are mates how come we don't remember what happened?"

"Good question." Suddenly something popped into Trunks's head. "We have to complete the bond again and then are memories will come back to us."

"How do you know that for sure Trunks?"

"I can't explain it, but I just know for sure."

"So there's—

"The mental bond, which is the bites on each other's neck and the there's—

"The physical bond, which is—He blushed.

"Sex Goten, it's sex. I don't know why you're so nervous about that word?"

"I'm not. Anyway the last bond is spiritual. What's that bond?"

"It's something we'll both feel in our souls at the same time. Back to my question."

"It's not the word Trunks. It's—

"You know we've done it before, right?"

"Yes I know, it's just—

"Why can't you look in my eyes?" Goten felt Trunks's hands on each side of his face. "Just what are you so afraid of?" He looked into his best friend's blue eyes, which scared and excited him. No one had ever looked at him like he mattered. He got out of Trunks's face grip but was pulled back and slammed against the tree, his breathing was heavy.

"You're not running away from me again." His lips roughly kissed Goten's, and he felt the raven-haired man give into the kiss with as much want and need that he had for him. His hands made their way around the younger man's waist as Goten wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies pressed up together against the tree.

They parted for air but still kept their arms around each other. Feeling the beating of each other's heart almost lulled Goten to sleep but he opened his eyes to Trunks's soft voice. "Are you falling asleep on me chibi?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. My bed at the hotel isn't comfortable, I haven't been eating like I usually do, and my job sucks. I'm just drained Trunks." He felt Trunks's hands rub his back, relaxing him some.

"Yeah I can tell. You're so tense. Why don't you stay with me and my parents?"

"I'm closer to my job from where I'm staying."

"I can't let you starve and suffer from sleepless nights. I'll book a quality hotel in the city that's close to your job. I know the perfect one for you. The beds are the best, and there's a room service menu that will knock your socks off."

"Trunks I—

"Let me take care of you chibi. I want to."

"I love you Trunks." He kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Look who's blushing now?" He smiled. "Trunks."

"I love you to Goten." He kissed him and from there they continued their heavy make out session against the tree.

"Hey Bulla look over there," he pointed to the tree, "isn't that your brother making out with Goten?" asked her boyfriend.

"Wow! Look at them go. I had no idea my brother was into Goten."

"Yeah me to but they look happy together."

"It's about time those two found happiness."

Goten noticed while they were kissing that Trunks's hands were working their way up his shirt, rubbing and gripping his skin, which was driving Goten mad with desire, but he knew he would have to be the rational one because of Trunks's desperate want for his body. 'Kami this feels so good. It's like heaven, and I never want to come down.'

Suddenly he felt a pain run though his body and realized it was coming from his neck. His eyes came to a bite mark on the nape of his neck, so he looked at Trunks with lust in his eyes, and his blood on his lips. When Trunks licked the blood off his lips with his tongue, Goten just lost it as he dug his canines into Trunks's neck and as he sucked the blood with his mouth, he heard Trunks sigh in contentment.

"Well the mental bond is complete," said Trunks.

"So, so that was your plan all along?"

"I just wanted to get us started." He smiled. Goten smiled until he felt faint. He grabbed on to Trunks tightly. "Goten."

"I—I think I need some rest Trunks."

"All right I'll take you to the hotel." He took the weak saiyan in his arms and walked passed his sister but not before nodding at her, so she understood his intentions. She nodded back and watched as her brother took off into the night sky with Goten in his arms.

"Where's Trunks taking my brother?" asked Gohan to Bulla.

Goten woke up in the most comfortable hotel bed he had ever been in. He realized his head was lying on Trunks's chest with Trunks's arm around him with his hand on his ass. 'Did he do that on purpose? Knowing him he would probably say I can't control what I do when I'm sleep.'

"You'd be right about that chibi. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"I know you snore really loud."

"Hey! I was really tired Trunks." Goten felt Trunks kiss his forehead and hold him tighter. "Trunks, are you ok?" He picked his head, leaning on his chest, looking into his eyes, searching them.

"I'm just really happy Goten. You can relax." He pecked him on the lips and lied back down.

Instead of lying back down on his chest Goten lied right beside him. "Hey Trunks?"

Trunks looked into the raven eyes of his best friend and smiled. "Yeah Goten."

"Will you stay here with me or if you don't want to you can come around and see me every once in a while?"

Trunks laughed before he answered his friend. "You think I want to live with my folks when I can stay here with a beautiful man in bed. I all ready decided to stay with you way before you asked." He looked over at the man he loved and saw him blush. "You are just so cute chibi." He smiled as he crawled on top of Goten and instantly placed his lips on his in a passionate kiss. Trunks's hands went to his hips, holding him tightly as he grinded their clothed bodies together. He smiled as he heard pleasurable noises coming from the young man beneath him.

"Tru—Trunks," said a heavily breathing Goten.

"Yes chibi."

"I—I think you want me."

"Is it that obvious?" He smiled.

"Yes, it's all in your eyes and your body."

"Really? Well I think you want me to. You're just better at hiding it then I am." A ringing sound echoed around the hotel room. "Damn it can't have a moment's peace." He got off his boyfriend and went to his phone.

"It might be important Trunks."

"You're the only one I know who doesn't get pissed off when my phone rings." He grabbed it and answered his cell phone. "Hello." His eyes couldn't help but wander to his boyfriend who is heading towards the bathroom. He gave Trunks one last look before he closed the door and the shower turned on. 'Damn it that boy knows how to get to me.'

"Hello Mr. Briefs, are you still there?"

"Yes Karen what is it?"

"You're needed at Capsule. The meeting was pushed up at the client's request."

He sighed. "All right I'll be right there. Thank you. Bye." He knew he had to be quick, so he rushed into the bathroom, opened the shower door, kissed Goten on the lips, took a glance at his hot, wet naked body, and said, I'll see you when I get off work." He took off into the sky with a delirious smile on his face. 'Kami he's so beautiful. Stupid, annoying clients oh well. I'll see him tonight and for the rest of my life.' His heart pounded loudly just thinking about it. 'I love you chibi.'

Goten had just dried off from his shower, put on the clothes he wore the night before. He disappeared from one hotel room to the other he had been staying in for a while. He gathered all of his things, checked out, and was about to disappear again until he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Goten."

"Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"You left with Trunks last night and when I checked your room, you weren't here. What's going on? I tried asking Bulla because she seems to know something but all she told me was that Trunks would take care of you. What's that supposed to mean?"

"First off you are aware that I'm an adult right? I don't have to tell you anything much less mom."

"I'm just concerned about you. You're so thin, and you look so tired."

"I'm all right Gohan. I'm taking care of myself."

Gohan noticed the bite mark on his little brother's neck. "What happened to your neck?"

"Huh, oh that? You'd think you'd smell him on me."

"Trunks."

"Yes now if you don't mind, I have to get back. I'll see you around."

"Wait!" He grabbed his brother's arm. "What's happened to you?"

"What are you talking about Gohan?"

"You seem different."

"Well I'm in the process of mating with Trunks. Maybe that's what you're seeing."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No Gohan I love him. You can't change my mind."

"I know." He smiled. "Are you at least happy?"

"Can't you tell?" He had a glow around him.

"Yeah I can tell but to be honest I didn't think Trunks was capable of making anyone he was with happy."

"He's always been good to me Gohan. You have to know that somewhere."

"I think I do little brother. Take care of yourself ok?"

"I will I promise."

Gohan watched his brother disappear from his sight, and he sighed. 'What's mom going to think? He deserves to be happy, and that's all that matters. Mom will just have to accept his decision.'

Goten reappeared in the new hotel room, dropped his stuff to the ground, climbed into bed, and passed out instantly. When he woke up, he saw a tray full of food, and he started to drool on the bed. He wiped it away as Trunks came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a soft, plush robe with a smile just for him.

"Hey sleepy head. Are you ok? I had a hard time waking you up, so I just let you sleep."

"You were worried about me." Goten smiled.

"Yes I was." He could sense how surprised the younger man was by his honesty. Trunks pulled the man into his lap and hugged him around his torso. "I never used to need you so much chibi. It scares me to be honest, but it's normal at the same time."

"It's ok Trunks. It's nice to be needed so intensely." He kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning came again as Goten worked and endless shift at the supermarket for the Christmas holiday. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt exhausted, but he worked through it. By the time his break rolled around, Uub found him fast asleep in one of the chairs in the employee lounge room.

Goten felt a pressure on his shoulder, so he opened his eyes to see his friend Uub with worry in his eyes. "Oh hey Uub how's it going?"

"I'm fine, but you look awful man."

"Gee thanks. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so drained of energy, and that's strange because I'm usually filled with energy."

"Maybe you should go see Bulma about this."

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea."

"So how many hours you have today?"

"After I eat, I have three."

"Are you going to make it?"

"I guess will see."

The day was over for Goten as he walked out of the supermarket and disappeared into thin air. When he reappeared in front of the Briefs home, he passed out right on the walkway. He woke up to find a two pairs of worried blue eyes looking at him. As he sat up, he felt dizzy and leaned back against the headrest of the bed. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Well it's a good thing you made it here in one piece," said Bulma. "I ran some tests while you were passed out."

"Is he ok mom?" asked Bulla.

"You'll be fine Goten. I suggest you complete your bond with my son, so you can regain your energy."

"How did you know?"

"Trunks told me sweetie on his way to work today."

"Oh. Well thank you Bulma. I should probably get some sleep and eat until I can't eat anymore."

"I think you should stay for dinner and a quick nap before you leave. I'll phone Trunks and let him know, so you both can be here together." She left the room.

"Ok that sounds great." He turned to Bulla. "What's up?"

"Did Gohan talk to you?"

"Yeah we talked yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was worried after I talked to him at the party. He was asking so many questions that it was making my head spin."

Goten laughed. "Yep that's my brother all right. Anyway we talked and everything's ok."

"That's great, I just wonder about you telling your mom."

"It won't be easy for her to hear, but I guess I have to tell her."

"Well you always have my brother to lean on although I think most of the time he needs you a lot more than he'll admit."

"He told me he needed me. It feels good to be needed you know? I've never felt needed in my family until I met Trunks."

"Just complete your bond with him all ready. You'll feel ten times better than you do now that's for sure."

"You would know better than anyone."

Trunks came through the door of his parent's home from a frustrating day at work. The robots were cooking in the kitchen as he sat down at the table. He heard footsteps come his way, so he looked up to see his mother.

"Hello sweetie I just came from putting your boyfriend to bed."

"Is he all right? I've been worried all day, but I couldn't get away."

"He's sleeping now, and he ate. I would suggest you two stay here overnight, so his sleep isn't disrupted."

"Just what I was thinking."

"How are you doing Trunks?"

"Tired but I'm happy." He smiled at his mother.

"I'm glad. Now eat up before your father decides he wants seconds."

"He's in the gravity room?"

"Yes, I upgraded so he's testing it out for me."

"You two are just perfect for each other, aren't you mom?" asked Bulla as she came into the room, noticing the food. "All right I'm starved."

After the family meal Trunks headed upstairs to his room. He packed the things he needed in capsules and stuffed them in his pants pocket. He checked in on his sleeping companion. He was about to close the door quietly, but he had a strong urge to stay with him, so he pulled up the chair from his desk and sat by his bedside.

Goten turned over from facing the wall and as soon as he smelled something new in the room, he opened his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Hey Trunks, why are you sitting in a chair?"

"I was trying not to disturb you from your sleep." He sat on the bed and swung his legs onto the bed. He felt warmer when Goten scooted over to lean on his body, putting his arm around him. "Feeling better?" He kissed his forehead tenderly. Trunks saw a smile appear on his face.

"Yeah." He kissed Trunks's cheek and then moved his lips to his jaw line, making his way to his soft, supple lips. He felt Trunks return his kiss with hot passion.

Their arms wrapped around each other as their limbs did the same thing. They eventually broke for air in their make out session with Goten's head lying on Trunks's chest. "I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks, but I don't want to do it here." He heard Trunks sigh, so he laughed. "You are so easy to figure out."

"How about a preview of what you're in for?" Trunks smirked.

"I don't know Trunks. Will anyone bust in to check on us?"

"It depends on how well my hands work your body." He kissed his neck as he heard Goten giggle.

"St—stop Trunks that tickles."

"So," he whispered in his ear, "what do you say?"

"All—all right Trunks." Goten felt his hands caress the skin under his shirt before they worked their way into his pants and into his boxers, stroking him. The raven-haired man could feel his body coming alive from Trunks's touch. "Oh, oh man I'm—

"Hot, yeah I know." His lips pressed themselves against the younger man's once again. "I'll stop if you want me to."

"You, you really should. Oh!" He felt his pleasure taken away, so he pouted.

"Aw you're so cute chibi but you're right. We should wait until we have privacy."


	15. Chapter 15

Trunks was off to work the next morning while Goten had a day off, so he decided to catch up on more sleep in his hotel room paid for by his boyfriend. When Trunks came through the door, Goten's head popped out from under the covers to greet his companion. "Hey Trunks, how was wo—He was interrupted by Trunks's lips on his, pressing his body onto the bed. When Trunks pulled away, he left his younger companion almost out of breath. "Wo—wow what was that for?"

"For being someone I can be excited to come home to." He kissed him on the nose before he sat up and took off his jacket along with his shoes. He felt a pair of hands knead into his shoulder blades, causing his muscles to relax as he smiled. When he closed his eyes, he heard a bit of rustling behind him, so he opened his eyes and saw nothing behind him, which confused him. Trunks suddenly felt a pressure in his lap and something wrapped around his thighs. He smirked. "Are you sure you're not too tired?" his arms went around Goten's bare waist.

"I'm sure." His voice was husky and certain in what his bodies wanted as Trunks laid him back down on the bed. "Kami you look so—

"Beautiful, yeah I know." He decided to try on a smirk on his face.

"No, I was going to say innocent," he smirked back at him, "but good try chibi."

"Innocent, innocent! Do I look like a kid to you?"

"Oh, I know that Goten believe me."

Goten blushed as he looked over his body with desire in his piercing, blue eyes. He brought his hand to caress Trunks's cheek as he kissed him and stuck his tongue down his throat. He noticed Trunks was removing his clothes at the same time. 'He's just full of surprises.' Trunks brought the covers over their bodies until they were encompassed complete under the blankets. Just when Goten thought Trunks was going to jump him he stopped. "What is wrong Trunks?"

"Did you eat something today?"

"What are you my mother?"

"Way to ruin the mood Goten."

"Me ruin the mood? You're the one who brought up food right before you planned to jump my bones."

"It's called sex Goten. You should learn to say it some time."

"Sorry I thought f**k would be the more appropriate term. Don't you agree Trunks?"

Trunks was surprised but pleased and then realized something. "Are we fighting?"

"Yeah we are." A light bulb just went off in his head. "It's kind of like when your parents—

"No Goten don't." He got off of his raven-haired boyfriend and sat up against the headboard. "Well I'm not in the mood anymore."

"It's all your fault anyway." His head popped out from the other end of the bed when his feet lay beside Trunks's chest.

"Just because I asked if you ate?"

"Well I was all ready for you and you just ruined the moment." He turned his head to face the older man.

"I'm sorry chibi." He touched his ankle. Get your butt over here."

"Why don't you come to me?" He heard Trunks sigh as he laughed and saw him poke his head out the other way and brought Goten in his arms. They lied down.

They both ended up falling asleep. Goten woke up before Trunks and watched the rise and fall of his chest. 'I didn't stop to think about how exhausted Trunks is. He works so hard to keep the company successful. I don't know how he does it.' He rolled over on his back with hands behind his head. He felt his eyes starting to close until his companion's voice stopped them.

"Don't even think about going back to sleep." Trunks scooted over to him, laying his head on Goten's bare chest. When he felt Goten's arm around him, a smile came onto his face.

"Why not? I'm tired."

"Well," he sat up, "we'll just have to wake you up." He smirked as he got on top of him, pinning Goten's arms behind him as he spread Goten's thighs, so he could be in the middle of them.

Goten was watching Trunks the whole time and when he felt heat between his legs, he tried to bring them around Trunks's waist, but he was being stopped. "Tru—Trunks," he whimpered.

"Relax chibi," said Trunks as he held Goten's thighs in place. "I'll make you feel good I promise." He felt Goten's muscles relax.

Goten felt Trunks's mouth engulfing his manhood, and he groaned in pleasure when he started sucking on him. "Oh! OH KAMI!" he screamed loudly as his juices spilled into Trunks's mouth. He watched as Trunks swallowed. Trunks's lustful, blue eyes turned to the young saiyan who felt so hot when he looked at him like that. When his lips let go of him, he smiled at his mate.

"So, how was it?" He wanted to give Trunks the same feeling he was having right now, so he abruptly grabbed Trunks by the waist and swallowed him whole. "Oh! F**k." He arched his body, so his young mate could swallow even more of him. After his juices spilled into Goten's mouth, he relaxed his limbs and started to breathe heavily. "You—you're definitely full of surprises chibi and that surprise was very pleasurable."

"I—I just wanted you to feel as good as I did."

"Always thinking of me, huh chibi?"

"You're so selfish."

"Not when it comes to you chibi." His voice turned serious. "I love you, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy." His glance turned to his mate who was about to cry but crushed him in an embrace instead. Trunks heard him sniffling on his shoulder.

"I—I know Trunks. I love you to." His lips kissed his upper back before his raven eyes met his blue ones, and Goten knew what Trunks wanted so he got on all fours, which enticed the older mate to put his hands on his waist and position himself at his opening.

Goten hissed in pain as Trunks entered him but was able to enjoy him as he moved in and out of him at a rapid pace. Every cry from Goten spurred Trunks on to go as fast as he could until they both tired out and collapsed. When they both were able to continue, Goten moved in and out from Trunks's opening and as the sounds from both their mouths created music to their ears, they collapsed with Goten managing to move out of him. They fell into a satisfying sleep not realizing that the next day would bring the unknown onto both of them.

The stars came out and seemed to shine brighter than they ever did before.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning weather was gray clouds and hard rain when Trunks woke up to find himself alone in bed. He felt panic spread throughout his body. 'What does he think he's doing? He knows better than to leave me by myself in bed.' Realization hit him hard. 'Damn it he's mad about me not telling him about the condition of our bond.' He rushed out of bed, got dressed, and flew out of the big window of the hotel.

The rain was relentless as he flew through it, but his face showed no care to the storm that surrounded him. He was concentrating on Goten's ki, but his face fell into sadness as he realized that his mate was hiding from him. 'He—he can't do this to me. I need him. What am I going to do?' He felt himself hyperventilating so bad that he couldn't keep himself in the sky anymore. When he dropped to the earth, the ground shook, and his father knew it was his son in turmoil.

He picked up his son and flew to their home. 'I was afraid this would happen. Mating always has consequences.'

Goten was huddled against the inside of a cave, trying to draw warmth from his ki, but it was slowly weakening his body. He tried concentrating on something else. 'I had to leave. He—he lied to me. He can't expect me to get over it that quickly.' He took a risk, but he decided to search Trunks's emotions. He could feel his insides change to feel his mate's anger, sadness, and love. 'I never knew how powerful his emotions are. They feel like they're dragging me down.'

He remembered the early morning of 6AM when he woke up to find himself beside Trunks on the bed. Smelling the scent of sex he got up, took a shower, and dressed. He took one last look at Trunks's peaceful, serene, smiling face and walked out the door. On the way down the elevator he felt a bit of guilt set in but he ignored it. He didn't realize the heavy rain until he stepped outside. 'Wow, it's really coming down out there. Well, there's no turning back now.' He made his way into a deserted alley and flew off into the depressing morning.

Trunks woke up to see the worried faces of his parents and sister. When he sat up against the hospital bed, he felt his chest was heavy. He wanted to cry so badly that it hurt his whole body. "I—I want to be alone." He couldn't look at his family, but he expected that they would give him the space he needed.

Familiar warmth surrounded him as he felt his sister's arms around him. He didn't have the heart to tell her to get off. He saw his mother's blue eyes turn glassy as his father supported her by telepathically speaking to her.

"Why? Why did he leave me?" His voice was vulnerable.

"It's not your fault Trunks. You were doing what you thought was best at the time," said Bulma.

"I know, but it hurts so bad. I—I can't push down all my emotions like I usually do." He felt Bulla let go, but she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"I told you everything involved when you mate."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" asked Trunks, "because I don't really need this right now from you."

"You're not the only one hurt in this situation. It hurt him to leave you to."

"So I'm being selfish. You know that's funny coming from you. You used to be that way before mom came into your life." Tension filled the room.

Goten's eyes opened to hear what seemed like an earth shattering scream only to realize it was just that. It was coming from his mate Trunks and the guilt began to set into him. 'I—I can't Trunks. You hurt me, and I know it sounds selfish. I thought you would understand me better than anyone else, but you were just treating me like a helpless child who can't handle hard times. I'm not a child. I'm your mate, and I deserve to be treated with the same respect I give to you.'

He wasn't usually this stubborn, but he knew if he gave in, then that gave Trunks room to walk all over him. He didn't want that. He leaned against the wall of the cave as he stood up staring at the sun high in the sky. 'Maybe I am being selfish but he's been selfish ever since he was born. I deserve a turn, right?' He sighed. 'I definitely can't solve this problem on my own. I'm going to have to talk to Trunks.' A worried expression came over his face. 'I doubt he'll want to talk to me after what I've done to him. I'll just give him some space, but that might do more harm then good. Damn it I can't win.'

Trunks finally screamed himself into exhaustion and passed out on the hospital bed. He was carried by his father into his bedroom, laid down, covered, and left to recover from his episode.

When Vegeta made his way into the living room, he passed his mate and daughter and headed straight towards the gravity room without a word. Bulla turned towards her mother. "Is Trunks going to be ok?"

"We need to find Goten. I know he hurt your brother, but he's the only one who can help him."

"Ok mom. So we need to search all the places he hangs out."

"Good idea sweetie. Lets head out."

"That won't be necessary Bulma," said Goten who appeared before them. "Look I'm—

"They'll be time for that later," said Bulma. "He's in his room so go to him."

The raven-haired man rushed upstairs to his mate's room. When he opened the door, his heart broke. Trunks was writhing in his sleep with sweat on every inch of his body. He got closer to Trunks and when he touched the skin of his arm, the skin was so hot that he pulled his hand away quickly.

He pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside. "I'm sorry you're in so much pain because of me, but I have to make a stand Trunks. I can't let you walk all over me. I maybe yours forever, but you're mine forever to. This saiyan bond goes both ways. I want to be your equal Trunks not your inferior."

"Tha—that so—sounds fair Goten." He turned his gaze to the younger man as he opened his hand to him. When Goten took it, his whole body felt better.

"I love you Trunks." He kissed the back of his hand.

"I love you to chibi." He scooted over to give him room to lay down with him, and Goten took his invitation. "I know we have things to work out in our relationship, but—

"We can do that together."

"We're in the same mindset. That's a good thing."

"It sure is Trunks." He pecked him on the lips. "You should sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Goten opened his eyes to see the light coming end through the blinds of Trunks's room. He realized he couldn't move that much because Trunks's arm was around his waist. 'He thought I was going to leave again. I guess he was right. He needs me a lot more than I need him. I wonder why that is?'

'Stop talking about me.'

"Sorry Trunks. I'm just worried about you. I mean you practically self-destructed without me."

"I don't want to talk about it Goten. It's over. And done with."

"Yeah just brush it off Trunks. That will really help." All of a sudden he found himself pinned to the bed with Trunks looking down at him with anger in his eyes. "Trunks."

"We're NOT going to talk about this again. Do you understand me?"

"No Trunks. You're not the boss of me just because you're the dominant one in bed. I'm my own person, and you promised we were equals in this relationship."

"I'm having trouble relinquishing control. It might take some time for me to deal with this."

"How much time Trunks? I have to wait forever because I'm bonded to you but at some point I'm going to be fed up with your control issues, and I'll decide to sleep in my own bed."

"Why can't you understand what I'm going through and except it for what it is?"

"Because I know you won't change your ways on your own. You won't admit it, but you need me. So we have to figure out how we can relinquish your control. Maybe then we can be on equal ground with each other."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes but it's going to be really difficult for you."

"I can handle anything. Bring it on chibi." He smirked. "What do I need to do?"

"Ok. You need to lay down and take off your clothes."

"We're going to have sex. Not that I'm complaining but how does this help besides the obvious way I'm thinking about now?" He removed his clothes.

"This time you won't touch me. You'll let me take care of you." He looked at Trunks. "It's hard for you isn't it?" he smiled teasingly.

"Just shut up and do it."

"All right Trunks." He noticed Trunks watching him closely as he took off his clothes. 'He's really going to have a difficult time not touching me.' He crawled on top of his older mate as Trunks lied down. Goten noticed Trunks licked his lips at him, and he blushed.

"How are you going to do this when you're so shy? It's a cute quality though." Trunks was blown away as Goten roughly kissed his lips, rubbing his upper thighs at the same time. His hands moved closer and closer to his manhood, but he moved away. He heard Trunks whimper, and he smirked as his tongue played with the inside of his mouth. When he pulled away from Trunks, he noticed a genuine look of surprise was on his face.

"I—I stand corrected," said Trunks, who was out of breath. He didn't have time to rest as Goten flipped him on his back. Trunks couldn't help but let out a smile until he felt his younger mate enter him quickly, and he cried out in pain as Goten quickened his pace even more. Soon pleasure took over and Trunks was moaning like there was no tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Goten woke up to the sound of running water in the bathroom. He sat up, yawned, and stretched his limbs. When his eyesight was no longer blurry, he noticed the bruise spots all over his body, and he knew what Trunks had did. "Trunks!" He heard Trunks's laughter from the shower.

'Sorry chibi I couldn't resist. You're a deep sleeper, which made it very easy for me.'

'So you couldn't control yourself after all.'

'It's not like I had sex with you when you were asleep."

'Well I wouldn't put it past you Trunks.'

'Hey, I have you know I like when both people take part in sex. I'm not a monster.'

'I look like a freaking Dalmatian.'

"Yeah but a very cute Dalmatian.' He smirked as he washed the conditioner out of his lavender locks.

'You know what this mean Trunks.'

"There's got to be another way Goten.'

'So you won't be ok sleeping in your own bed alone.'

'We'll talk when I get out ok.'

'Fine.'

He lied back down on the bed and sighed as he brought his legs over the edge of the bed. He scanned the rest of his body for love marks, and he discovered one on his left thigh and one on his right. 'He could have taken me while I was asleep, so he does have some self-control. I just don't know if it's enough.'

Trunks came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel watching as his mate looked over the bite marks he gave him. "Admiring my work?" Trunks smiled.

"Shut up Trunks. There's even one on my wrist. You're strange."

"Is it strange to love you so much?" He sat beside the bruised saiyan. "I wouldn't give those marks to anyone Goten."

"I know Trunks." His hand lied on Trunks's wet back as he looked deep into the blue eyes of his older mate.

They couldn't look away from each other, and the room was covered in silence until Trunks pushed Goten back to a laying position on the bed, took off his towel, moved the covers over their naked bodies, and made out with Goten so intensely that Goten didn't notice Trunks entered him until he heard the moans coming out of his mouth.

"Tru—Trun—Trunks uh kami this feels so good." He wrapped his legs around Trunks's waist.

"I—uhh knew you would warm up to me chibi."

They moved in sync with each other as their moans became one. A few hours later their sweaty chests were moving up in down in rhythm. Trunks pulled out of Goten and lied beside him. He grabbed onto his hand and smiled.

"What's got you happy Trunks?" His raven eyes turned to his.

"I—I just can't get enough you. I've never felt this strongly about anyone, and I'm sorry I'm not in more control of my feelings for you. I promise I'll work on it."

"That's all I ask." He smiled as Trunks wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. "I love you my prince." He felt Trunk's hot breath on his neck, and he knew he was in trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Goten woke up in a cold sweat in a huge canopy bed that he didn't recognize. 'What's going on? Where am I?' he looked himself over to realize he was left in his boxers. 'Where are my clothes?'

He was about to get up but a feeling of dizziness came over him as he lied back down on the mattress. 'I must have been sick because my fever's broken, but I don't remember this place.' He heard the sound of the door open and was relieved to see his mother.

"Oh thank kami you're awake. I was so worried about you." She sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little dizzy, but I feel much better. What happened? Where are we?"

"Well you know how the Briefs throw a Christmas party every year. We're in the place they decided to throw it this year. You seemed fine when we got here, but you're brother found you in some kind of pain, hanging over the railing of the balcony. You passed out before he could ask what was wrong."

"Why not bring me to a hospital?"

"Vegeta said something about how your condition isn't human related. So do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Goten remembered he had been dreaming before he woke up, and it seemed to center around him and Trunks. 'Oh no this can't be good. I can't tell my mother.' He turned to her. "I don't know. I guess I'll talk to him."

"That's a good idea. Are you well enough to come down?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You're suit was soaked through so I came well prepared." She threw a capsule on the bed, which showed an expensive suit lying on the bed. "This was going to be your Christmas present from me, but I think it's appropriate to wear now." She left him to get ready.

Chichi made her way downstairs to the ballroom and noticed her eldest son Gohan looking at her with worry in his eyes. "His fever's broke, and he's coming down."

"That's good news mom. I have to admit I was worried there for a second."

"I just have a feeling he's keeping something from me Gohan."

"How do you know?"

"He had a look on his face like he was afraid to tell me."

"I'm sure he'd let you know if it was serious. Lets just enjoy the night."

Gohan asked his wife Videl to dance, and she watched them with a satisfied smile on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a friend smiling back at her. "You want to dance Chichi?"

"I would love to Yamcha thank you."

Trunks was spending his time on the balcony where he saw his best friend writhing in pain just an hour ago. He wouldn't admit to anyone how scared he was not knowing what was going on with his friend. He searched out Goten with his mind and searched his feelings. 'He's scared but why? He's embarrassed. Hm I'm coming up with more questions then answers.'

"Hey Trunks."

"Huh? Oh hey Bulla."

"You seem worried. I'm sure Goten's ok. He's half saiyan like us after all."

"I know. It's just I've never seen him look that bad before."

Bulla smiled as the music changed to classical as she saw Goten at the top of the stairs. "Well he looks pretty good to me." Trunks turned around to see what his sister was smiling about. "He cleans up nice doesn't he?"

Trunks noticed Goten gripping the railing of the stair as he made his way down. 'Something's definitely not right with him. He's still not well. What's he doing?' Before he could register what his feet were doing, they met Goten on the stairs. He was surprised at himself but put that aside for his friend.

"Hey Trunks, sorry about ruining your party."

"You didn't ruin my party. Are you all right?"

Goten was touched by his concern for him rather than his rich guest's reaction. 'My dream meant something, and I have a feeling it has to do with what happened on the balcony and why I feel so weak now.'

"Goten, hey!"

"Sorry Trunks what were you saying?" Goten couldn't help but notice the close proximity of their bodies as a blush spread on his face.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to be here?"

"Yeah I'm fine Trunks."

"You're gripping the railing so hard Goten. You can barely stand. Let me take you home." He noticed when he said this that Goten's face turned red as his eyes looked to the floor. "Goten." He felt Goten grip for dear life. "Goten!"

"Take me home." There was so much life in his eyes when he said this that Trunks was thrown by him. He passed out on Trunks as Trunks picked him up in his arms and flew across the ballroom as people called out to him. He didn't listen as he flew with his best friend into the starry, night sky.

Trunks was just relieved that he could hear Goten breathing as he slept soundly in his own bedroom. He sat at the edge of his bed and sighed as his cell phone rang. He took his calls outside the door. By the time he was done he was exhausted as he crashed beside his raven-haired friend on the bed.

Goten found Trunks's hand in the dark and grabbed it, waking up his friend beside him. "Wha—what's going on?" his eyes met Goten's glassy expression in his eyes. He sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"I'm in pain," he laughed, "you'd think I'd be used to that."

"We need to bring you to capsule so my mother can check you out."

"I all ready know what's wrong with me."

"Tell me."

"You remember when Vegeta gave us the talk." He heard Trunks's laughter.

"Saiyan puberty yeah how can I forget?"

"He said how it's rare for a saiyan to find a mate as well as someone's who's their soul mate."

"And your point is…

"Well I've been dreaming about you." He expected Trunks's expression to be one of disgust, but he was surprised by the interest in his eyes.

"Trunks say something."

"My mother dreamed about my father before they mated. She says their soul mates."

"Trunks I—Before he could finish his sentence, his mother came burst in.

"Oh sweetie I'm glad you're ok and Trunks was able to leave his party to take care of you but I'm sure he needs to get back to his guests. Besides you need your rest Goten."

Goten felt a sense of dread come over him. 'She knows something I don't, and it's about Trunks.' He looked to Trunks to see the same thought running through his head and then looked to his mother. "You're right mom I should get some sleep."

"Well I should get back. I'll see you tomorrow Goten." He left the room without looking back at him.

Goten wished he had, and he wasn't ashamed to feeling this way. He brought the covers over his body as his mother shut the light and closed the door behind her. The darkness and silence brought his thoughts alive. 'What was I going to tell Trunks before my mother walked in?' He sighed as he turned over in bed in frustration. 'Better yet what was he going to tell me?'

Chichi made her way to the kitchen, brewed some coffee, and sat at the table. She heard a knock on the door, got up, and opened it to see her oldest son. "How's he doing mom?"

"He just needs some rest. He'll be fine in the morning."

"What's wrong?"

"When I got back from the party and went in to check on your brother, I saw him and Trunks holding hands in the dark."

"Mom he was probably trying to comfort him through his sickness."

"No! You didn't see how they were looking at each other Gohan. There's something going on between my son and that troublemaker."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow mom. I'm sure everything's ok."

It was late when Trunks crashed onto his bed. He was about to drift off into slumber when his father burst into his room. "What do you want father? I'm tired."

"You know what son I shouldn't have to reiterate for you."

"I think Goten's the one I'm destined to be with forever."

"And you know this how?"

"He had a dream about him and I, and he went into a comatose state with a fever before the dream took place." He sat up. "It's similar to what happened between you and mom before you claimed each other as life long mates."

"Your mother talks to you way too much, but it's a surprise to me that its kakarott's brat."

"Why?"

"There's no record of two saiyan males mating on planet vegeta."

"Well Goten and I are half humans to father."

"Yes that's true." His curiosity got the best of him. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I guess I'll talk to him and go from there." He lied back down on his bed and heard his door close behind him. He managed to slip into slumber with occupying thoughts running through his head.

Vegeta made his way to his bedroom to see his mate fast asleep and as he got under the blanket, he felt her move her arms to reach around him. He hoped his son would come to understand what it meant to be truly cared for.


	20. Chapter 20

"Trunks, Trunks, MR. BRIEFS!" yelled his secretary as Trunks was startled out of his sleep. "Maybe you need to take some time off sir."

He sat up against his chair. "Thanks for your concern Harriet but there's a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Are you at least taking Christmas eve and day off this time?"

"I'll think about it," he said as he looked over a document on his desk before putting it down.

"Don't you have a special someone to go home to?"

Goten's face appeared in his mind, and he quickly shook it off. "Don't you have some work to do?"

"Yes sir sorry for butting in to your business." She walked out of his office.

When his break came around, he took a walk outside in the falling snow. The cold air relaxed the tense muscles in his back. Suddenly he heard vibrate of his cell phone in his pants and picked it up. "This is Trunks Briefs."

"You've never been this formal with me before."

Trunks swore he could picture his smile on the other end. "Hey Goten, how are you doing?"

His voice turned serious. "We need to talk Trunks. I know your busy now, but I want to see you today. I didn't sleep well last night, and I think my mom knows something, and I—

"Calm down it's all right. I get off at seven. How about you meet me in the city and we can have dinner?"

"Ok. You know what's weird?"

"I sounded like I was asking you out."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

Trunks was surprised he was able to get back to work with lack of sleep, but there was something about his best friend's call that reenergized him. He sat back seeing a huge stack of papers he signed in his outbox.

Looking at his clock the time read 6:50PM and suddenly his heart was racing so bad he thought he was having a heart attack. He grabbed his coat, said goodbye to his employees who walked down the hall, and made his way into the cold night of December. With his hands buried into the pockets of his coat he made his way to Goten. He was almost tempted to close his eyes and get lost in his essence. 'I don't know what's happening to me. This feels much different than a meaningless fling.'

He could sense Goten was on edge that was for sure, and he knew whatever was going to happen tonight was going to change the course of their relationship forever. 'Why do things always have to change when you grow up? Why can't they stay simple?'

He trudged along the paved sidewalks of the city until his feet stopped at his destination. He peered into the clear glass to see Goten sitting at a table with a warm drink in his hand with a drink sitting across from him. Trunks smiled and then Goten's eyes came into contact with him accept that his smile was nervous.

As he sat across from his life long best friend in the world, he wondered if things could change for the better. He felt more hopeful then he was before but as he looked at Goten closer he saw how scared his eyes were. All he wanted to do was reassure him that everything would be ok and that's exactly what he planned to do.

"Goten it's going to be ok. We'll figure it out."

"What's there to figure out Trunks? Obviously my dream means we're destined to be together."

"Well don't sound too excited about."

"It's not like the mere thought of us being together disgusts me, but it's everything that comes with it."

"Like what?"

"My mother would murder me and you."

"That's all you're worried about. Your mother?"

"I all ready have a tenuous relationship with her. This will just send her over the edge."

"So you're going to let your mom rule your life then?"

"That's not the point. The point is—

"What's the point Goten?"

"I'll lose her."

"Would that be such a bad thing? She's been nothing but horrible to you. Why would you care what she thinks? If you really cared about someone she disapproved of, would you just let that person go forever?"

"Well what about you Trunks?"

Trunks crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "What about me?"

"Won't your job be in jeopardy if they found out I was seeing the President of Capsule?"

"There's always going to be people in the world who don't approve something, but that doesn't mean we should never take a chance to be happy. F**ck them Goten. I don't give a crap what people think about me or the person I choose to spend my time with."

"Why not? Why do you care so little?"

"Because I love you you idiot." He watched as his best friend's eyes widened in surprise. "Why can't you just let go of your worries and be with me?"

Goten was again surprised but not by his words but how soft his voice was when he spoke to him. He sighed. "It's not as simple for as it is for me Trunks."

"You know it wasn't so simple for me to admit my feelings to myself especially with a father like mine. I went through a very rough and confusing time."

"How did you accept it?"

Trunks's eyes looked deep into Goten's. "Well the more I spent time with you the more I saw the reasons why I love you so much." Trunks smiled at him.

A blush appeared on the young man's face. "I—I don't know what to say to that Trunks."

"Say," he took Goten's hand in his as he smiled, "you'll take a chance on us Goten. I'll make you so deliriously happy that you think you're in heaven."

"You sure are a charmer Trunks, and you're my best friend. There's no one more than I trust than you."

"So, does this mean—?"

"Yes, I'm taking a chance on us." He gripped Trunks's hand in his.

"You won't regret it chibi. I love you." He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue: A Year Later

Goten woke up as the sun shined through the blinds of his bedroom. He sat up as the blankets moved down, revealing his naked torso. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He looked around the room realizing he was alone. As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he winced at the pain between his thighs. He sighed. 'That's what I get for allowing Trunks to be rough with me.' He blushed just thinking about last night.

Trunks walked in to see Goten's hair all in disarray, and he laughed.

"What?"

"Your hair looks like a tornado ran through it." He sat beside him on the bed. He tried to rearrange it into a neater do but by the look on his lover's face it was useless. "Aw it's ok chibi I'll still love you no matter what you look like." He kissed his cheek.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Trunks smirked. "How about we stay in bed and see where it takes us."

"That's what we did yesterday Trunks."

"So? I don't see you coming up with a better idea."

"Lets take a walk."

"Ok, where?"

"That's the fun part."

"Whatever you say Goten," he said as Trunks felt him drag him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. An hour later they were dressed and out the door of their beautiful, apartment complex.

The silence was comfortable between the two lovers as they enjoyed their time together. Trunks couldn't help but lean his hand against the younger man, begging him to take it into his. He watched as his chibi's lips turned into a smile.

"Ok, what's on your mind Goten?"

"It's funny I never pictured you as someone who likes public displays of affection."

"Well what can I say you bring that side out of me?" Trunks smirked. He could tell his companion was thinking about something. "What's going on it that small brain of yours?"

"Hey!"

"Calm down you know I'm kidding. Continue."

"I'm thinking about how I've never regretted what you promised a year earlier."

Trunks was touched by his comment. "Me neither chibi." He ruffled his boyfriend's hair but noticed a look of insecurity in his eyes.

Goten nervously smiled. "I hope I've made you happy to Trunks. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with." He felt Trunks's hand caress the back of his neck.

"No you're not but I still enjoy every minute of your craziness because I love you so much."

"Gee how romantic of you to say Trunks," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He smiled. "I love you to you arrogant son of a prince." He leaned his head on his shoulder as Trunks's arm went around him.

The End.


End file.
